Nami
by jokergirl2001
Summary: First waking up in the body of a character from One Piece and meeting their adoptive family was never a good thing. Follow Ashley as she lives her life as Nami trying to have a bit of fun while fixing things to the best of her abilities while coming to terms with her new life. NamixMulti for now. Anti-hero OC
1. Starting All Over

_**A/N : Well recently I've been really into One Piece and I decided...why not make an OC gets reborn as MC story like the ones with Sakura in Naruto? So here it is my OC getting reborn as Nami.**_

**_This story is just for fun but if it becomes a hit I'll take it more seriously._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece or any other shows I might mention in this story._**

* * *

**_Starting All Over_**

**_Nami/ Ashley POV._**

'This is not my bed'

That was the first thought that flew in my head as I opened my eyes.

It was funny considering I don't even sleep in a bed most of the time, I just snooze wherever I want. I tried to sit up but found that I couldn't move, more like my body felt weak.

Feeling panicked my eyes darted around my surroundings, much to my shock I could only see ruins much to my confusion. Last I remember I was...I can't remember but I certainly was not near ruins.

I tried to yell for help, but my voice was so high pitched and sounded like gibberish. I woke up, my body won't move, my body feels weak and my speech is now gibberish. Maybe I was drugged? It's the only thing I can think of.

"I-is...someone there..?" I heard another high pitched voice ask

I tried to yell "Here!" but of course it sounded like gibberish.

"A baby..?" the high pitched voice questioned as footsteps neared my position.

I grinned, finally someone could help me. My grin dropped as I registered what the voice asked. I am not a baby, I am a nineteen year old girl. Now is that girl high or something?

Squinting my eyes I made out the approaching figure, the only thing I could think at the moment was 'Whoah...cool blue hair...'

Then the little girl picked me up much to my surprise, she was smaller than me so how the heck could she pick me up that easily.

I squirmed letting her know my discomfort, she adjusted her grip on me 'Smart girl'

Now I was a person who relied on common sense.

I'm not going to keep insisting something else is going on when I'm clearly smaller right now. Speaking gibberish helped me figure out that I was one year old or younger.

'...a baby. I'm a baby.' those thoughts rung in my head.

Now I was a person who always tried to maintain my calm regardless of the situation. Lucky me I barely managed to keep calm and think.

Where am I? Why am I a baby? Did I die and get reborn? Did my soul switched out and enter this body? Where's my family? Is someone else in my body?

A tear dripped on my face making me blink away seeing the girl who _saved _me crying. Why is she crying? Did something bad happen? Is she crying because everything's in ruins?

I tried to console her but it just came out as gibberish.

She blinked looking down at me "Why aren't you crying...?" she questioned in what appeared to be confusion

"If the adult cries we're doomed" I tried to say but it came out as gibberish, my eyes wouldn't roll either much to my frustration.

"I wonder where your parents are..." the girl mused with a sad look

"Hey cheer up!" I tried to tell her with a grin, of course me being a baby it just turned into nonsense gibbering and a lopsided toothless grin.

The girl gave me a small determined smile as she continued walking.

I wanted to nod in approval, but of course I couldn't. So I just kept calming her down with my nonsense gibbering. 'She kind of looks like someone I know...' I thought to myself during this rant

'Kind of like an anime girl...I mean blue hair? That screams anime. Her parents must have been die-hard anime fans who dyed her hair.' I concluded to myself

Speaking of anime, I totally regret not watching the new episode of Fairy Tail and not watching the second season of Durarara and...basically not watching my anime watch list.

"Your little sister...?" a more mature sounding voice panted out making me pause

I felt the girl who was holding me look towards the person speaking, but I was tense. The girl shook her head "No, I found her..." she answered

I allowed myself to look at the person she was talking about only to freeze, my eyes grew wide at the marine uniform, 'No it can't be' I denied, but just to be sure I looked at the woman who had a unique mohawk. My suspicion had been confirmed

'Belle-mere...Nami and Nojiko's step mother. Retired marine, tangerine farmer and killed by Arlong.' My mind supplied as the woman fell on her knees in pain.

But that's the problem.

Bell-mere is a _fictional _character from _One Piece_, she can't possibly be here. And this situation is too...drastic for it to be a cosplay. Then that means...

'No this can not be happening!'

But I knew it was happening.

'I, Ashley Ayame nineteen year old am stuck in baby Nami's body.'

'I AM STUCK IN A BABY'S BODY!'

'How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why me? Why Nami? Who did this?' I kept questioning myself.

How was I supposed to get back? Can I even get back? CALM DOWN.

Okay, my life back in the _real _world is really important to me and this situation is just unbelievable. I mean come on! What was I supposed to do? Change the plot? Leave it? Am I even in the anime/manga? Was I in a different dimension? This whole situation is giving me a headache.

Before I could keep contemplating my situation Bell-mere's fingers tickled my face...and I am highly ticklish for a baby. So I giggled nonsense

"How did she survive?" Bell-mere asked with a smile as tears streamed down her face out of what appeared to be relief

Good question though, how did I survive? I always wondered how baby Nami survived her village being attacked by pirates. Guess it will forever be a mystery, darn...I really wanted to know what her parents looked like.

Soon enough the other girl...Nojiko also began crying with a smile.

Me being me laughed at the irony of the situation.

I mean...even I could figure out that my missing memories won't really help me. That I probably died or my spirit was switched with Nami's. But one thing's for sure...I am now a baby. Meaning I have to live life all over again...in the world of One Piece.

'Well I always liked adventures...' I thought to myself

* * *

'This woman is insane' was the only thing I could think as Bell-mere started navigating us into the sea towards her home island.

I had a bad feeling, not because I knew that the weather was going to change...more like because I could _feel _it, that something was going to change. I can't explain how exactly it felt because the moment I felt it the feeling went away as if nothing happened. Maybe I was just being paranoid?

My thoughts drifted back to my predicament...was I supposed to join Luffy's crew when I'm older?

Just like every fan I had a favorite crew or a top favorite crew list anyways which consisted of :

Number one, Roger Pirates. Number two, The red haired Pirates. Number three, Whitebeard pirates. Number four, Heart Pirates. Number five, Straw Hat Pirates.

Don't ask why Luffy's crew is number five, it just is. The members are my favorite characters but their crew isn't exactly my top favorite which brings me back to my dilemma...I _really _wanted to join Shanks' crew. But Luffy needs me, no he needs Nami. Otherwise they won't make it far without Nami as their navigator.

"Hold on tight girls" Bell-mere instructed as she too noticed the weather turning bad.

I'm a prideful person. But I believe in survival of the fittest more so I clutched on to the woman as if she was my lifeline, which she kinda is right now. Pride be damned, I wanna live!

* * *

_**First chapter complete! Hope y'all liked it. I'll continue with my other stories later on ;) **_


	2. Baby Days

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

* * *

**_Chapter two :_**

**_Baby days._**

* * *

_It's the pinwheel guy Genzo. I _thought looking at the newly arrived Genzo, the doctor and the other villagers.

"Yo Genzo" Bell-mere greeted adjusting her grip on me.

"So what are you going to do with these two?" Genzo asked pointing at Nami and then Nojiko

_Take us in, duh. _I thought rolling her eyes

"I'm going to raise them" Bell-mere answered fondly brushing the two girl's hairs

"I don't believe it" Genzo said adjusting his hat "Run that by again"

I wanted to snort in amusement but refrained from doing so.

"I said I'm gonna try and be the mother of these two girls, it's that simple" Bell-mere repeated

"No way!" Genzo yelled

"That's insane!" the doctor also cried out "You are way too immature to handle this much responsibility!" he tried to reason

"You can't handle them all by yourself...just hand them over to the-"

"I've made up my mind!" Bell-mere yelled scaring her visitors "You can't deny that I'm not an adult and what I've lived through as a marine has given me the right to be treated with more respect" she said looking down at me and Nojiko her face softening "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of these two girls and nothing will stop be from helping them grow into wonderful girls."

She brought Noijiko into a three way hug with her and me "Somehow we're going to be a family together, Nami and Nojiko have renewed my love for life"

_'Oh, you flatter me. I didn't do anything to make you feel that way' _I thought to myself

And it was kind of true. Usually if I wanted someone to like me I'd act like the kind of person the person I'm trying to get to like me would like. But right now I didn't even try to give the woman the will to live or anything like that. _It almost makes me feel good. _Keyword being almost.

_'I wonder what the people I know back home are doing right about now. There's no guarantee that they even know I'm gone...and if so, why should I care? I'm still alive and that's what matters' _I thought to herself as her eye lids started closing

I welcomed the slumber not wanting to think of complicated things like the prospect of my old and new life because I knew that dwelling on the past will mess up my future plans.

My future plans?

Prevent Bell-mere's death. She saved Nojiko and I's life so I owe her at least that much.

The rest? Further planning needed.

* * *

A few months later my vocal cords were developed good enough for me to 'officially' say my first words. 'Unofficially' my first words were "Aye sir" when I remembered about a talking blue cat who could fly.

Now I love planning things. Planning things ensure that I can pick the best possible outcome.

So obviously I will have to pick between Nojiko and Bell-mere.

If I pick Nojiko she'll treat me like the most precious little sister ever but eventually will forget that my first words would be 'sissy' and if I pick Bell-mere she would be in a really good mood but won't forget the fact I called her 'mother'. Now which one should I choose?

"Nami!" Nojiko called breaking me from my thoughts

I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, she had her hands out as if wanting to pick me up, so I crawled over to her complying with her wishes. "So cute~" she gushed

It's strange how a two year old could act like a teenager who's gushing over their idols.

"Bell-mere wanted me to come get you...something about letting you get some sun" Nojiko explained

As usual I was impressed by her vocabulary. I just grinned at her as she walked to the tangerine grove, of course the tangerine plants are still little but as time pass they'll grow bigger helping us make money! I suppose you could say I value money a lot.

Nojiko quickly set me down and ran back to Bell-mere to help the latter.

I sighed and fell on my back to look at the clouds. In these last months cloud watching has become a hobby of mine along with going over the One Piece timeline and anything else that could help my situation.

I knew that I was going to join Luffy's crew, normally I would just act as if it's not my problem but I felt obligated considering I stole Nami's life. If I had been born as Nami's twin or something I wouldn't have felt obligated to do anything but seeing as I might have stole someone's existence I felt obligated.

So as I said I'm going to join Luffy's crew and become the navigator. That means I'm going to become a pirate, I loved pirates so this was just a plus for me.

Now when people say 'pirate' what's the first thought that comes into your mind? It may be Luffy or any character from One Piece but for me it would be Jack Sparrow from the pirates of the caribbean. He is just awesome. Anyone who says otherwise is clearly jealous.

I squirmed as I felt someone picking me up

"Relax Nami it's just me" well that certainly helps me figure out who you are.

The person turned me around to face him to reveal himself to be Genzo, there much better. My eyes quickly landed on something specific which made the man Genzo "Pinwheel" I stated without even realizing

A loud thud was heard making me turn my head to see the shocked Bell-mere and the pouting Nojiko.

"Oh, so you know what this is? You're pretty smart for a baby" Genzo noted

"YOU STOLE HER FIRST WORD WITH YOUR STUPID PINWHEEL!" Bell-mere roared in anger throwing her shovel at us

I let out a shriek as Genzo quickly got us out of the way, I owe him one.

"What was that for?!" Genzo yelled in confusion

"Are you deaf? You just stole Nami's first word with your stupid pinwheel" Bell-mere repeated crossing her arms with a glare

"That was her first word? Well it doesn't matter. Now that stupid competition you and Nojiko have about who's going to be Nami's first word has ended" Genzo wisely said, maybe I owe him two.

"I-it wasn't stupid!" Nojiko sulked comically crying

"How do you even know about the competition?" Bell-mere asked raising an eyebrow

"The _whole _village knows." Genzo retorted

I however was distracted by the pinwheel, it seemed like it demanded my attention. I raised my chubby hands to grab it but stopped when Genzo looked at me, I gave him an innocent giggle.

He gave me a look that just screamed he wasn't convinced muttering things about a second coming of Bell-mere.

"Nami, look at me!" Bell-mere demanded

I complied with her demand turning to look at her as she held up Nojiko. I raised an eyebrow at the two

"Say Bell-mere/Nojiko!" the two said

I let out a yawn making Genzo chuckle in amusement "She reminds me of a cat"

I prefer being a lion or a tiger, thank you very much. Maybe a dragon? Snake? Wolf? It just has to be a cool name not something like 'cat' it makes me seem weak. That's on my list though, make sure I work my ass off in order to get stronger. I need to if I plan on being on the same level as the men in my future crew.

"Nyaah~" I teasingly said licking my hand

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Genzo asked as Bell-mere and Nojiko glared at him

I just tilted my head in confusion

"How come she listens to you but not me?" Bell-mere asked

"Because she knows I'm the mature one" Genzo shot back

"I just want her to say my name!" Nojiko whined

"Maybe we can have Genzo ask her to say our names, it would be a draw on our competition since we got outside help" Bell-mere suggested

_I'm still here! _I mentally yelled

"Now why should I help you?" Genzo asked a bit smugly

Bell-mere smirked cupping Genzo's left cheek in a very suggestive matter "I'll pay you of course. With my body" she winked

_Nami really takes after Bell-mere. _I thought to myself greatly amused at how red Genzo's face turned

"I-idiot!" Genzo said

"Please?!" Nojiko begged tears welling up in her eyes

The seduction and child begging combo made poor Genzo cave "F-fine!" he said turning his gaze to me who didn't try to hide my amusement at the situation as I gave him a lazy look

"Say Bell-mere and Nojiko" he said

"Grrr!" I imitated a lion cub

Genzo gave me a look, a very not-amused look making me giggle "Pinwheel!" I stated pointing at his pinwheel

He gave me a thoughtful look before placing me down. I looked up at him curiously as he pointed at Nojiko "Who is she?"

_Oh, I see what he did there. _I thought in realization as I too looked at Nojiko who looked at me expectantly "Sissy" I answered ignoring Nojiko's shocked look, she had expected me to just call her Nojiko, but her face soon turned happy.

"And her?" Genzo asked with a smile as he pointed at Bell-mere.

Now this I was stuck on.

What should I call Bell-mere? It was easy to call Nojiko a sister since I've never had a sister before but I did have a mother. I frowned a bit, Bell-mere did everything and gave everything for Nami and Nojiko...she deserved to be called a mother hands down.

"Mommy" I said

"Nami...called me...her.." she didn't finish as she cried tears of joy

The bright look on Bell-mere's face as she cried tears of joy made me think I did the right thing by calling her my mom. Maybe, just maybe...she was growing on me. It didn't really surprise me considering she's raising me despite barely being able to take care of herself. I would be a total jerk if I didn't care about her effort.

"Now that's what I call family love..." Genzo commented

Did I mention I'm in a mischief mood? No? Well I am. I gave Genzo an innocent smile as I pointed at him "Daddy!" I yelled

"WHAT?!" Genzo and Bell-mere yelled, the former blushing red while the latter was blushing a bit. You just had to squint your eyes to see.

I giggled innocently "Mommy and Daddy!" I pointed at Bell-mere and then Genzo

Nojiko laughed at my little prank clearly enjoying it

"No way would I marry this old man!" Bell-mere stated

"I'm only seven years older than you!" Genzo yelled "Besides who'd want to marry a thug like you?"

"I'll have you know that countless men asked me on dates daily while I was in the marines!" Bell-mere boasted

"Well I guess you aren't in your prime anymore, are you?" Genzo shot back

"Please, I'm still drop dead beautiful!" Bell-mere said posing in a suggestive matter

"S-stop that!" Genzo yelled

"See? Even a stuck up man like you can't resist _me_" Bell-mere said sending an air kiss with a wink

"Now girls time for lunch" she said picking me up and leading the still laughing Nojiko inside while muttering things along the lines of 'the nerve of that guy!'

I just gave the still sputtering Genzo a lazy wave "Bye-bye pinwheel!" I called

* * *

"You can do it Nami!" Bell-mere cheered me on

I puffed my cheeks out as I pushed myself up to my feet, today I will walk. No more crawling! "Grr!" I roared like a lion standing up.

"She's doing it..." Nojiko noted

"Not even a year old and she's doing it" Bell-mere proudly said

"No!" I cried as I fell on my butt

"And she fell" Nojiko and Bell-mere stated at the same time

I glared at them "Meanies!" I pouted

Bell-mere chuckled at me "Relax Nami, you'll get it down eventually. Most kids start walking when they are over a year old, it's amazing how you're trying it this early"

That doesn't make me feel any better. Not at all, my glare did not soften. Instead I turned away with a huff "I'm not a kid!" I protested

"Yeah, you're a baby" Nojiko said in amusement

"Grr!" I tried growling at them

They just chuckled in amusement...the nerve!

If only I had mental powers...I'd lift them up.

Speaking of which, Nami wanted to draw a map of the whole world. I'll do the same as a way of atoning for me stealing her life but what I really want in this world is money, fame and power!

"Tehee...heehehe..." I silently laughed imagining myself bathing in money, millions of wanted posters and millions of servants waiting on me.

"Maybe I hit her head too much..." Bell-mere commented

I coughed, that was embarrassing. But seriously, what's my dream in this world? Is there any goal_ I _want to achieve? Do I even deserve to be alive? Whoah...hold on, thinking about the last one is Ace's job, not mine.

But it is a justified question.

I stole Nami's life, do I deserve to be alive after stealing someone's existence? Isn't stealing someone's existence worse than killing someone?

"Bell-mere let me help you!" Nojiko requested walking over to Bell-mere

Bell-mere grinned at her "Sure, I'll teach you how to make my favorite tangerine juice"

I frowned at the scene feeling a bit sad, I used to make juice with my grandmother too. Why am I suddenly feeling home-sick? It's really strange considering I can't ever go back there.

"Nami?" Bell-mere asked

I blinked looking at her "What?" I asked

"Is something wrong? You seemed sad" she asked

I shook my head "I just want to walk!" I lied.

One thing I'm especially good at is lying. Acting and lying are ultimately the same thing after all. Acting is when you want to fool a crowd who knows you're fooling them while lying is when you fool a crowd who doesn't know you're fooling them.

Bell-mere just shook her head in amusement at me "You'll get there soon" she assured me before turning back to Nojiko

I've been living with the two of them for a few months now and I finally realized something, something I never knew could be painful.

Remembering something that no one else can is a painful thing. You can't talk to anyone about it. No one will understand you. You'll be alone and right now for some reason I'm feeling alone.

But why? I'm with people, how can I be alone?

I just feel like I don't belong, maybe that's why I'm lonely?

I shook my head, _I can't let Bell-mere and Nojiko worry about me. Just have to stick with the plan and act like their precious Nami without letting them know. _I thought looking down at my legs.

Maybe I just can't walk now? My legs might just not have it in them right now...just like maybe I won't ever be able to compare with Nami. What if I let everyone die? What if I make a mistake? What then?

_"I can't tell you that… You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. " Edward Elric said._

I smiled at the memory and pushed myself up again. _But failing doesn't matter, I just have to learn to navigate and go with the flow._

_And even if I'm alone I can still stand. I can still fake a smile and maybe it will become real someday._


	3. Family

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

* * *

**_Chapter three :_**

**_Family _**

* * *

Know what I hate? Tattoos. I freaking hate tattoos. So thank god I'm not going to let Bell-mere die and tattoo my arm in her memory. Did I mention I hate tattoos? Yes? Well sorry for repeating.

The reason why I hate tattoos is simply because my grandmother and mother rubbed off on me.

"Nami," I turned to look at Nojiko who had a big smile "Bell-mere's going to tell us a story!"

I nodded at her making sure to smile too, wouldn't want her to worry. I removed the blankets that were covering me and slowly got out of bed. Since the three of us are poor we have no choice but to share the same bed. It's not that bad, but Nojiko tends to kick.

I didn't even need to go to another room, I just turned to my left and walked towards the kitchen to wait for Nojiko and Bell-mere. Somehow I love living with them, sure I miss my own family but beggars can't be choosers.

Nojiko makes sure to play with me and teaches me games I already knew about, but I appreciate the gesture. She even reads me picture books. Basically she's a cool sister.

Bell-mere...she would have become an amazing mother, even better than mine. Now I know some of you might be rolling your eyes at the cliche sounding opinion but it's the truth.

My first mother was Japanese while my first father was an American.

My first mother had me when she was a young adult, the man who made her pregnant with me just walked out not taking responsibility. My mother didn't have enough money to raise a kid, she herself was still just emotionally a kid so she tried to abort me but it was too late by then. She had no choice but to confess to her own parents, my grandparents were disappointed but they didn't disown her. They just considered it a lesson to my mom to teach her to grow up and become more responsible instead of partying all day.

So I was raised by my grandparents, it helped that I took after my mother more than the mystery man who was my father. My grandparents just considered me another child and happily took me in, they were amazing at their job...the fact that my mother was the youngest of six siblings explains why they were so good at taking care of me.

When I turned six my mother came back into my life telling me that she was my mother. After that she tried to make it up to me, I just accepted her...what else was I supposed to do? She made a mistake and she left me with her parents but she tried to make it up to me. I might have hated her if I was older but I was just a kid who wanted parental affections back then so I happily accepted her.

That's why I think Bell-mere would make an amazing mother. She raised Nojiko and I despite being piss poor.

A hand brushing my hair brought me out of my thoughts making me look up to see the grinning Bell-mere, I returned her grin "Mom!" I called, I made it a point to let her know I think of her as a mom.

"Yo" she greeted as she picked me up and placed me in her lap as she sat down at the table

Nojiko took the seat next to Bell-mere, the kid was trying to act like a big girl. It was so amusing.

"Now what do you girls want to hear about today?" Bell-mere questioned

"I want to hear about marines!" Nojiko answered, whenever Bell-mere asked us what sort of story we wanted to hear about Nojiko answered marines, when I asked her why she just said that she was waiting for when Bell-mere would tell us more about her past.

Bell-mere hummed "Know what? I think Nami should choose, she never chooses" she said

Nojiko pouted but she knew Bell-mere was right, I tend to go with whatever Nojiko wants. I am mentally and spiritually more mature than her after all.

"Hmmm..." I started with a thoughtful look "I don't know" I lamely said earning sweat drops from the two

"Come on, there has to be something you want to know Nami" Nojiko said

"Then..." I started, was there something I was interested in this world? I already asked Genzo about pirates once to make sure they know I'm interested in pirates "I want to know more about East Blue" I have to make sure they know I'm interested in navigation too

"Yeah!" Nojiko nodded in agreement, she was interested too it seems

"East Blue, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands" Bell-mere said

"Only a few islands?" Nojiko asked, now that was interesting question.

"Well as far as I know there's not more than twenty." Bell-mere answered

"But that's a lot!" Nojiko said

"Compared to other seas? Our island is just an ant" Bell-mere bluntly said, "The East Blue is commonly known as the weakest of all the seas. Pirates who are considered great and threatening in this sea are regarded as low rate compared to pirates from the other seas and especially in the Grand Line"

"We're weak" Nojiko deadpanned and I snorted in amusement

"It's ironic" I spoke up "Gold Rogers came from the East Blue!" I exclaimed, I didn't want to talk for long or explain much mainly because I'm still just a baby. They knew I was smart but I didn't want them to know that my speech could rival an adult's

"Who's that?" Nojiko questioned

"The old king of the pirates" Bell-mere answered with a smirk, "I suppose you're right Nami, people tend to forget that Roger came from the weakest sea."

"Hmm, he's amazing!" I said in childish glee

"Well when you grow up you can become a marine and capture those amazing people" Bell-mere said

I did a disgusted noise "I hate marines!" I said with a childish pout

"Oh? Why's that?" Bell-mere asked in amusement, she just loved suggesting I become a marine because of my dislike for marines

"They're stuck up meanies.." I answered crossing my arms

"So are pirates" Nojiko retorted

I puffed my cheeks out "Well at least they admit it!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right about that Nami. Personally both are pains in the asses" Bell-mere shrugged

"Ah, you said a bad word!" Nojiko pointed out

"No I didn't" Bell-mere said

"Yes!" Nojiko countered

And so the two engaged in a yes and no competition until a knock resounded.

Bell-mere stood up holding me in her arms, she opened the door "Pinwheel!" I happily greeted raising my arms to try and grab the pinwheel, I was obsessed.

Genzo flicked my forehead in amusement "Not today you little cat"

Did I mention I think cats are weak? One day I'll show Genzo that I am not a cat.

"What do you want?" Bell-mere asked raising an eyebrow, ever since I called Genzo 'daddy' Bell-mere has been a bit mean.

I call it tension, why can't they just kiss already? I totally ship them. Oda didn't do them justice, the two had a lot of chemistry.

"I was thinking today," Genzo started looking at me "Nami still hasn't visited the village" he stated

Right, I forgot. I never did go into the village.

"So?" Bell-mere questioned

"I decided to take her around" Genzo said

I shrieked as Bell-mere threw me at Genzo who caught me, I turned to glare at Bell-mere who promptly slammed the door in my face. "Come back at seven!"

I take back what I said earlier, she needs some parenting lessons.

"Crazy woman..." Genzo muttered adjusting his grip on me

"Pinwheel..." I murmured as I reached to grab the pinwheel

"Oh, just give it a rest Nami" Genzo said

I pouted, one day I'll get that pinwheel.

"So Nami, how's life been?" Genzo questioned during our walk

I shrugged

"I know you can answer" Genzo said

"How?" I asked

"You're really smart" Genzo answered

"Hmph!" I said closing my eyes and turning away

"Thanks" Genzo thanked

I looked at him raising an eyebrow in confusion

"You're too young to understand" Genzo said

Oh, if only he knew. "Grr!" I roared

"You still haven't gotten the roar down, it's more cute than intimidating" Genzo said in amusement

I glared at him.

"Just stick to meowing" Genzo added

The nerve!

* * *

The village was really tropical, lots of palm trees. The houses were all white but the roof were another color, everyone was busy with something walking around, selling things, buying things, kids were playing.

All in all Cocoyasi village was beautiful and resembled a tropical island that had a market place in the same area as the houses and shops. But that wasn't what made this place amazing, it was the people. All so loving, kind and caring. They made the place lively, it's sad how this will all change when Arlong comes along.

I don't hate Arlong, I used to but after I heard about his past I can say I don't hate him. I just dislike him for ruining other people's life when his old captain made a dying wish for them not to hurt humans.

"So?" Genzo asked me

"Pretty" I answered

He chuckled "This village is more than pretty, it's beautiful. We're all a big family here"

"We are?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I knew that the villagers were close with Nami but family? Isn't that a bit much?

"Yes, we're one big family and you know what? Family looks out for each other" he answered

"Then why aren't you guys helping Bell-mere?" I found myself asking in an accusing tone

Genzo sighed as if expecting me to ask that already "Bell-mere's too proud to accept help from others." well ain't that the truth, "But we still try to help her to the best of our abilities, if she ever needs something she can just ask us and we'll try and help"

"Hmmm" I hummed in thought

"Speaking of which, is there anything you want?" Genzo asked

"Money" I answered without missing a beat "Or fame or power" I added as an after thought

Genzo sweat dropped at me, "Anything else aside from money and things I can't get you?"

"Books" I answered

"Now that's something I can help with" Genzo said with a relieved sigh

* * *

"Oh, so this is the famous Nami I've heard about" an old lady said with a kind smile as I entered the library with Genzo who still wouldn't put me down

"H-hello..." I greeted playing the shy card

Genzo shot me a look that screamed he wasn't convinced.

"How polite" the librarian cooed

I gave a shy smile

"Yes, she's _very _polite" Genzo agreed

"Now what would the little Nami want?" the librarian asked

"Books..." I answered

"How old is she?" the librarian asked in surprise

"She just turned one today" Genzo answered

I did?!

"It's been a whole year since Bell-mere brought her and that other girl here, huh?" the librarian asked in nostalgia

"Yeah, I still can't believe Bell-mere took in two kids" Genzo said

"You have to admit, she's doing a good job" the librarian said

"As if I'll admit anything" Genzo said, his pride too big to admit that Bell-mere is a good mother

They forgot I was here didn't they? I turned to look around the library "Books..." I mumbled, drool coming out of my mouth in glee. Now me? I loved books. I loved information and knowledge.

In the end I got three books, two from Genzo and one from the librarian as a gift.

Navigation, how to sail and how to survive at sea. I plan on sailing early.

I survived in a storm when I was a baby, why can't I survive as a kid? Besides I really want to meet Shanks when he goes to Dawn Island.

"Come again if you ever want to read books Nami-chan" the librarian said waving her arm, she told me I can come borrow some books if I ever wanted

I grinned waving at her "Bye miss!"

* * *

There's one thing that always pissed me off about One Piece.

Nami's past.

I mean the whole gain one hundred million or whatever sum of money to get our village back promise when Arlong makes that kind of money twice a year while having your village enslaved sounds stupid. Nami was supposedly really smart, how the heck did she fall for that?

"Oi, stop glaring" Genzo ordered me flicking my forehead

I pouted "Was not..." I muttered closing my eyes

"Sure" he said

Now I don't care if Arlong enslaves my village, I can wait until Luffy frees us and gains a bounty but I can't let Arlong kill Bell-mere. How can a kid like me earn enough money?

I sighed in frustration.

"We're here" Genzo said as we reached my home

I grunted still frustrated. I felt him opening the door still not bothering to open my eyes, he walked inside and I felt him sitting down.

"What's wrong Nami?" Bell-mere asked voice twinkled in amusement

I didn't bother opening my eyes to look at her amused face "Nothing" I said

"Well I know what can make you feel better" Bell-mere said

I frowned opening my eyes "What?" I questioned

"Surprise!" Nojiko, Bell-mere and Genzo yelled at the same time

I winced at their volume, yelling in a baby's ear makes said baby get a headache. Why would they yell surprise any-oh. I stared at the small cake that had a single candle. "Huh?" I dumbly asked

"Happy birthday silly" Nojiko grinned at me

It's been seven years since I celebrated my birthday, so it's pretty heart warming that Bell-mere who could barely afford keeping us alive made sure to celebrate my birthday.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_Huh? Why am I crying? This isn't part of the plan. I should just act..._

"Why are you crying?" Nojiko asked

I realized the tears were starting to escape so I quickly wiped then away. Sniffing I placed on a bright smile "I'm just so happy!" and that wasn't a lie.

They did grow on me, but I thought it was because of the plan.

I realized that there's a chance that by pretending to feel a certain thing...those feelings might become real without me even knowing.

"We even brought you presents!" Nojiko started, "I brought you pencils while Bell-mere brought you some notebooks and sketchpads" she finished

_We really are one big family, but it can't remain this way forever. One day I'll be leaving, I'll do really bad things, I'll hurt people for my own selfish goals...but I hope they'll still consider me their family._

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**A/N : Thanks to all the reviews I've received so far, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter**_


	4. Two Years Later

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

* * *

_**Chapter four :**_

**_Two years later._**

* * *

"So?" Bell-mere asked

Nojiko furrowed her eyes, "This doesn't make any sense..." she said flipping over the pages of Nami's notebook to see English written words "I can't believe Nami made a secret language two years ago..."

"The kid's smart, she always plans everything." Bell-mere stated

"It's kind of scary..." Nojiko muttered

"It's a useful skill to have if she wants to become a marine" Bell-mere noted

"She _hates _marines, besides she said she just wanted to draw a map of the world and that she's interested in becoming a pirate." Nojiko retorted

"It's just a childish dream, she doesn't know the true nature of pirates. She's better off becoming a marine" Bell-mere grumbled

"You're right..." Nojiko said with a nod as she closed Nami's notebook "I hate pirates" she stated as she placed the book back in Nami's box "They attacked Nami and I's birthplace three years ago...they killed our parents and everyone I knew."

Bell-mere gave Nojiko a thoughtful look "Yeah, pirates like them are scum." _But not every pirates the same._

"So did you find anything interesting in the sketchpads?" Nojiko asked

Bell-mere grinned at Nojiko "Aside from sketches of flying cats, shinigami and dragons I found some interesting inventions. But the parts, names and materials needed are all written in Nami's secret language." she explained holding up Nami's sketchpad to reveal a planning sheet of hidden blades.

"Hiding knives in gloves..?" Nojiko questioned "Won't she hurt herself?"

Bell-mere grinned "She already planned it to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, see?" she asked as she pointed at the arrows which were showing the inner workings of the hidden blades in gloves.

Well the two of course didn't know Nami or rather Ashley was very fond of gaming, one of her favorite games being Assassin's creed.

"Where is Nami anyways?" Nojiko questioned

"Probably at the library as usual" Bell-mere shrugged "I'm surprised she hasn't read all those books already considering she practically lives in the library"

* * *

"Achoo!" Nami sneezed, _Someone must me talking about me. _She thought to herself

"You alright?" Noko, the village's doctor asked her

"I'm fine" Nami answered

"I see." Doctor Noko said placing a cup of tea down for Nami, "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of you visit?" he asked

"Hmm, I finished reading all the books in the library. Baa-chan said you have books too and I thought maybe I could ask you to lend me them and teach me about the basics of being a doctor" Nami explained with an innocent face, _Until I meet Chopper I'll have to rely on myself for medical needs. When Chopper comes along I'll just become his assistant. _

Noko looked taken aback for a moment "You want to be a doctor?" he questioned

"No," Nami bluntly answered taking a sip from her tea "But I want to know what to do in case someone needs medical attention, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let a friend die without being able to help" she explained calmly

Doctor Noko stood up, "Wait here a moment" he said as he walked towards his office

_Three years old...five years to go before I put my plan in motion, in the meantime I have to learn anything and everything I can get my hands on. Tomorrow I'll start with my physical training. _Nami thought to herself _I have to get strong to achieve my plans. This isn't some story where I can just laze around managing to win just by playing my cards right, I have to become my own trump card._

A loud thud interrupted her thoughts as she looked at a stack of books through half lidded eyes

"I'll have you start reading these, after you're done with them we'll see what's going to happen next." Noko stated

Resisting the urge to smirk in triumph Nami took another sip of her tea, _Medical knowledge is a pain to learn but the benefits are incredible. Poison, cures, herbs, medicines, human anatomy, surgery, pressure points, chemistry. Everything I learn won't just be of use to help but might become part of my fighting moves if I combine them with my past anime, manga, gaming, movie, cartoon and other knowledge. _

"Hai sensei" Nami said with a bright smile, _And I have fifteen years to learn these until I have to go to the Grand Line._

"May I stay here and read? I promise not to bother you" Nami requested

"Go ahead kid" Doctor Noko said with a fond smile

* * *

"This is..." Nojiko started

"Cool" Bell-mere finished as the two of them stared at Nami's drawing of Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach fighting against Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.

"Who wins in the end?" Nojiko wondered

"Who knows?" Bell-mere said with a shrug as they turned to the next drawing which was of Kingdom Hearts showing Sora and Roxas wielding their key blades while fighting against each other

"Are they twins?" Nojiko questioned

"Seems so, but I like the one in black better" Bell-mere grinned as they once again turned the page to reveal a drawing of Death the kid using his guns

* * *

"Devil fruits? I used to think they were myths but Bell-mere told me stories about high ranking marines who ate these devil fruits gaining their abilities" Noko said with a thoughtful look "Why are you asking?" he asked Nami who looked at him intently

"I just wanted to know more about the devil fruit for a theory that would have been useful to apply to any problems I might have." Nami stated

"What exactly were you planning?" Noko asked feeling interested, he knew Nami was smart but to hold a scientific conversation like this? The girl was a prodigy!

"You see doctor I want to get strong, powerful enough to take on the whole world government if needed" Nami confessed ignoring the doctor's shocked look "Having the ability of a devil fruit in my disposal will be immensely beneficial, I even have a few specific ones I'm targeting. The problem is _I _do not intend to eat it, loosing my ability to swim will not be beneficial, but I need the devil fruits's power" she explained calmly as if she had just not confessed her intention of turning the world her enemy.

Noko for his part was baffled, at first he thought Nami was just messing with him having heard how much Nami enjoys playing mind games, but this was..."Are you insane?!" he yelled in shock and a bit annoyance "You're just a kid, how could you even think of turning the government into your enemy?!" he asked

Nami looked at him through half lidded eyes, _Well his reaction is justified, it's a bit of a surprise that he didn't rule this off as a childish point of view idea. _"Calm down doctor." she stated knowing that she couldn't talk to the man if he wasn't calm

"How do you expect me to be calm when you confessed to intending to turn the world into your enemy?!" the doctor yelled once again

"I didn't say I intend to, I just said _if_" Nami stated lamely "I don't have a death wish"

The doctor rubbed his temples "You're not sane"

"Since when have I ever needed something idiotic like sanity in the world we live in?" Nami asked partially amused at the doctor

"Just what would make you consider making the world into your enemy?" Noko asked

At this Nami paused for a bit, it was for the sake of the plot but what would make her ever turn the world into her enemy? "If they hurt anyone I care for, I would go to hell itself" _Lucky me I don't have a lot of people I care for, the ones I care for aren't dangerous folks who'd get the government's attention either._

"You'd be willing to throw your lives away for others like that...?" he asked in what seemed to be surprise

_I don't come off as that evil that I wouldn't mind abandoning my friends do I? _Nami wondered to herself "Yes, you're a doctor so can't you relate? Aren't true doctors willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others?" she almost smirk seeing Noko take on an understanding look "Wouldn't you be willing to turn the whole world into your enemy to help the village which is your family?" she asked

Noko stared at Nami who took one final sip of her tea, he could feel her smirking inside in triumph. How did he feel?

"It's amazing how a three year old managed to beat an adult like me with words..." he said out loud "You are truly wise Nami"

_Oh, if only he knew. _"Thank you, so what will it be? Will you help me and run the risk of getting executed for teaching me _if _I ever turn against the world or turn me down and live without worrying about the risks?" she questioned with a serious face remembering how the government executed Tom for creating the ship Roger used "It's up to you, don't worry about hurting my feelings or any other excuse if you're not man enough to _pride _yourself in shaping me into a powerful foe"

"Pride?" Noko asked his mouth morphing into a small smile "I pride myself in my work as a doctor only. A doctor does not help people use knowledge for wrong" he stated looking up at Nami

Nami gave a small smile "I see, thank you for hearing me out" she thanked placing the cup of tea down

She stood up "Have a nice day doc" she wished as she walked to the door

Noko stared at her back _It's best for me not to help her on her path of becoming a criminal. _He thought to himself _Medical knowledge is meant to aid others not aid in turning the world into an enemy._

_"But I want to know what to do in case someone needs medical attention, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let a friend die without being able to help"_

He hesitated recalling Nami's words, _But...throwing her life away for someone she cares about...is that really wrong?_

"Wait." he stated

Nami turned to look back at him with a raised eyebrow "Yes?" she questioned in confusion

"In the end...right and wrong is just a matter of perspective. If you turn the world into your enemy just to save your friend I would never consider it wrong even if your friend was a criminal."

Nami's face morphed into a smile "Then..."

"Don't make me regret my decision" Noko stated

_Checkmate. _Nami thought as she grinned at the man, _Another piece taken. How many pieces left?_

* * *

**The next day...**

"Come aboard...and...bring...along...all..of..." Nami couldn't finish as she dropped to the ground out of exhaustion.

Now Ashley wasn't exactly a sport person, sure she was in the sojutsu, kenjutsu, bojutsu, archery and swimming clubs due to her mother insisting she does something with her life. But those clubs just taught her the basics before she decided to quit them because it wasn't as interesting as in anime. When she was in high school she settled for the swimming club, music club and art club. Those three she had intended to make some sort of living with.

If that hadn't work she would have taken after her uncle John and become a freelancer. Her uncle was a cool freelancer doing the oddest yet satisfying jobs.

Which brings her back to her dilemma.

She would rather much use her brains to get her out of any situations but she knew that in the world she's living in she most definitely has to develop her skills. She has to have endurance, she has to be fast, she has to be strong.

_How can anime make this look so easy? _She wondered forcing herself to get up and continue running her laps.

_If I can't do five more laps I'll do a hundred push ups! _The thought of doing push-ups made her even more determine to finish her ten laps around the house. Weak, but it was a start wasn't it?


	5. The Thieving Kitten

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

* * *

_**Chapter five :**_

**_The Thieving Kitten_**

* * *

_**Two months after Ashley/Nami's start.**_

_If I can't kick fifty times, I'll do a hundred laps! _Nami thought to herself as she repetitively kept kicking her hand made dummy.

During the last two months she had focused more on her studies under doctor Noko knowing already that she couldn't force her three year old body to learn some real moves yet and could only start with building up endurance, speed and strength.

After Bell-mere noticed Nami's training attitude she made it a point to look after Nami's training when said person was 'slacking off' in her opinion. Bell-mere was a slave driver when it came to training making Nami wonder is she was related to Garp.

_Tough love indeed. _Nami thought remembering how last night Bell-mere wouldn't let her eat until she did fifty push ups. Did she mention she hates push ups? Well she does.

A fist colliding in her head made her let out a cry of pain.

She clutched her head while comically crying "What was that for?!"

"Training is good and all but missing breakfast is a giant no-no!" Bell-mere scolded

"You're not any better!" Nami retorted "I already know you've been skipping out breakfast just to make sure Nojiko and I can eat!" she pointed out

Bell-mere crossed her arms "I'm just on a diet!"

"Ah, I am very convinced that a slender woman like you needs to show off her bones" Nami commented rolling her eyes.

"Tsk, cocky brat. How about I take over your training later?" Bell-mere asked with a smirk

Nami gulped shaking her head in refusal "No thanks mom!" she declined

"Your clothes are all dirty, now I have to clean them again for the seventh time this week" Bell-mere grumbled

"Well next time buy Nojiko a training outfit so when she outgrows them I can have something decent to train in!" Nami childishly retorted pointing at her pink shirt which was adorned with a smiley face. _This outfit is so...lame! _

Bell-mere's face softened "Trust me I'd do so if I could but you and Nojiko have completely different tastes."

"I want to wear something bad-ass, something cool!" Nami exclaimed doing air-quotes for emphasis "Like a long coat or a jacket or a scarf or a nice hat!" she listed off

"Stop being so childish" Bell-mere stated

Nami clicked her tongue in a bit of annoyance, _I need something trademark._

"Now off to breakfast" Bell-mere ordered

"Yes moooom" Nami said in a drawl, but inwardly she was happy _My old mom would have just let me not eat breakfast_

"Oh, I should make you do fifty sit ups for that tone"

Did she mention she hates sit ups?

* * *

Noko chuckled in amusement seeing Nami's bandaged head "What did you tell Bell-mere now?" he questioned

"That she _really _did need to go on a diet" Nami answered without missing a beat flipping over the page of "Human anatomy for dummies"

"That was mean" Noko noted

"_That _was the point" Nami retorted

"You should stop antagonizing Bell-mere so much" Noko warned

"Why would I? It's fun getting her rile up" Nami said smiling in amusement

"Oh, just admit that you love her already" Noko said rolling his eyes

"I don't dislike her" Nami allowed

"Prideful women" Noko said shaking his head

"When are we going to dissect a fish?" Nami innocently asked

"Why would you want to dissect a fish?" Noko asked

"Maybe I can help you operate in the next surgery?" Nami asked

"I'll go buy that fish" Noko quickly said

_So easy. _Nami thought to herself closing her book. After spending most of the time with the doctor she knew which buttons to push in order to get what she wants and right now she wants to learn to use scalpels.

_Who knows? Maybe I can apply haki to the scalpels making the scalpels stronger like in Naruto..._Nami's eyes widened in realization, _Haki. I knew I was forgetting something!_

_I have to unlock my haki. The original Nami didn't for some reason but right now I'm an adult stuck in a child's body so that means this body's spiritual power is high. _

* * *

"Nami?" Noko asked just as Nami finished dissecting a fish

"Hmm?" Nami questioned placing her scalpels down, not before discreetly hiding two in her pockets.

"You're always in here, why don't you play with kids your age?" he asked

"They're annoying, immature, no main character and ultimately hanging around with kids just won't benefit me." Nami listed off

"Main character?" Noko asked raising an eyebrow at that

"Not interesting enough" Nami supplied

Noko sighed, "You have to enjoy your childhood before it's gone, when you're an adult you won't be able to do things only kids can do" he tried to reason

"I wish I could act my age doc, I really do...but unfortunately I _know _I can't waste my time just to have fun...at least not now. Besides I'm having so much fun studying" Nami retorted

"My point is, what exactly makes you think you can't have fun?" Noko asked

"I already said I'm having fun" Nami answered rolling her eyes

"You know what I meant" Noko sternly said

Nami let out a sigh "It's complicated, besides I don't want to be a burden to Bell-mere. If I start acting childish asking her for an allowance or to buy me stuff I know she will but she'll go on a 'diet' to make up for the money."

"I'm sure Bell-mere doesn't want you to grow up too early." Noko stated

"Doc, I already said I'm okay with this!" Nami snapped irritated, she always didn't like people who just can't let things go when it's obvious that another person wants to.

Besides she hates repeating things for no reason, don't get her wrong she's a patient person but she hates repeating things for people who she knows understood what she said the first time.

Noko looked taken aback "I was just trying to-"

"Help?" Nami cut him off, "Doc you're already helping me by teaching me these stuff. I am indebted to you already but I don't need someone constantly questioning my hobbies or the way I like to spend my time." she finished with a sigh

"And you're my student right now." Noko stated, "I want you to take today off and go have some fun"

"I don't have any money to go have some fun" Nami retorted

* * *

_Man he really wanted me to go have some fun. _Nami thought counting the money she received from Noko, it wasn't much but it was enough for a kid.

"I wonder if I can buy any materials with this..." she wondered out loud as she walked around the village

Well putting things together is like a puzzle which kids love to make to have fun, so this means she's having fun right? Besides she was itching to get her hands on a pair of gloves, hidden blades, hand fans, bo staff, a bat, some nails and basically a lot of things.

"Junk store" she read aloud standing in front of, well a junk store.

Shrugging she waltz in without a care "Good afternoon!" she yelled upon entering the store.

"A kid? Go away..." a man said, he appeared to be in his mid twenties. He was bald and wore a pair of sunglasses, for clothes he wore a black tuxedo.

"I have money" Nami stated

"Welcome fine customer." the man greeted with a smile making Nami sweat drop at the sudden attitude change

"I'll take a look around and see if there's something I like..." Nami informed the man as she turned towards the huge stands filed with various items, _Though I doubt I'll find something useful._

* * *

_I take back what I said. _Nami thought walking around the village with a yo-yo in her hands, the yo-yo being the only thing she could afford, the yo-yo was sold for twenty belly

The junk shop was now her favorite store, it had every single thing she might need for her 'inventions' (read : materials needed for her stolen ideas)

Gloves, box cutter, needles, nails, bats, masks, empty bottles, wooden staff, fishing rod...the junk store had everything!

_I wish I had the money to afford the things I need..._Nami thought to herself a bit sad.

Now she knows how cannon!Nami felt about her poverty situation. Wanting to buy something but knowing you couldn't afford it was really a pain. She can't get a job because she's just a kid.

_Maybe I could just steal the money I need. _She found herself playing with the idea of stealing.

She knew it was wrong and all but she did need the money but her conscious just won't leave her alone. _It's funny how I have morals about stealing when I already planned to kill people in the future. _She thought to herself

Her eyes landed on a young woman or more specifically the woman's wallet which was hanging from the woman's bag. The woman herself had the bag at knee-length, perfect if someone wanted to take the wallet.

_*Thump thump*_

Nami gulped as her heart beat faster and sweat started dripping down her face, _Come on, if I can't even steal how can I kill someone? Do you want Bell-mere to die?! _She mentally yelled at herself

And that was all it took.

Her heart started beating normally as she had her usual lazy look. She casually walked towards the woman and just as she walked past the woman she extended her hand quickly yet elegantly grabbing the wallet before retracing her hand putting the wallet in her shirt.

She glanced around to see everyone was still lively going about their daily lives. With a small smirk she walked away seemingly heading towards her home but stopped mid-way making her way to a bush.

She hid behind the bush and grabbed the wallet with a grin _I did it! I actually did it...the rush..it was so exciting! _She thought to herself feeling ecstatic, when the feeling died down her grin went away as well.

"It's scary how easy that was..." she muttered opening the wallet

She discarded the wallet and counted the money "Hundred fifty belly..." she noted the amount with a low whistle

She smirked to herself, _Morals be damned I'm not a hero, I'll do whatever it takes to achieve my goals. But I'll have to be smart about this, I'll only steal two times a week...three times if I really need the money. _

She stood up pocketing her money. "Ouch..." she winced feeling something prick her finger before remembering that she stole the scalpels from Noko.

She won't delude herself saying that she's stealing all for the sake of Bell-mere, because saving Bell-mere's life just turned into a side goal along the way.

_Money, fame, power...who would have thought I would start considering these three things important? But in the end having them helps me achieve my selfish goals._

* * *

"Oh, you're back" the junk store owner said as Nami re-entered the store

Nami raised an eyebrow at him "I didn't know you play shogi" she said pointing at the board in front of the man

"You don't even know me"

"Touche" Nami smiled at the man as she went around the junk store looking for something specific

_Found ya. _She thought in glee seeing a dagger.

Why this junk store was selling a dagger she didn't question as she grabbed it, she glanced back at the owner who was playing a game of shogi by himself "Isn't it boring playing by yourself?" she questioned after she tucked the dagger at the left side of her panties glad that she was wearing one of her big shirts today.

She looked at the man expectantly

"No one else plays shogi, so I make due with playing myself" the man answered in a drawl moving a piece

"Hmm," Nami thoughtfully said as she grabbed a wooden staff worth exactly the amount of money she had "I'm interested in learning" she stated as she placed the money for the staff in front of the man

The man paused with a thoughtful look before conjuring up a manual on playing shogi "Here" he said

Nami took it "Thanks" she thanked turning around to leave "See you around!" she said with a wave just as she reached the door

"Oh, wait." the man said

Nami paused glancing back at him "Yes?"

"The dagger's on the house." the man said with a smirk

Despite herself a smile appeared on her face "I should have known you weren't as incompetent as you seemed"

"You're just a bad thief" the man remarked

"Well I am an amateur, next time I try and steal something you won't even notice" and that was a promise, the moment the man called her out on her stealing he had asked for war.

"Yeah, yeah see you around _koneko_" the man said (little kitten)

Nami's smile twitch "Koneko?" she questioned

"You're going to turn into a thieving cat someday, but for now you're a thieving koneko"

_That's worse than being called a cat! _She huffed and left

It was after she closed the door that she realized something _I didn't have the last word in the conversation..._And that was odd, she _always _had the last word in. But, a smirk broke out on her face _Someone interesting who wasn't revealed in the anime nor manga. Oda really didn't do Nami's past any justice by leaving out interesting people, though I suppose this isn't a fictional world anymore_

* * *

Nami lunged her staff at the dummy, _That two month of bojutsu club really paid off. _She noted to herself as she moved through the forms so her body could adjust

"You're so stiff" Bell-mere commented

Nami merely grunted "I'll work on that later."

"How about _now_?" Bell-mere questioned with a devious smile

Nami gulped.

Let's just say at the end of the day she didn't know her body could bend that way.

* * *

Nami groaned as her back hit the bed

"Oh, stop being so moody" Bell-mere stated

Nami stayed silent too tired to speak.

She felt something being placed on her but couldn't bother to move.

"It isn't a long coat or a jacket or a scarf or a nice hat, but I hope you like it" Bell-mere said

"Huh?" Nami asked forcing herself to sit up, in her lap stood a black goggle with orange lenses "Bad-ass..." she commented in awe "Thanks mom" she thanked rather reluctantly

"You're welcome, I hope now you can stand wearing those clothes with your bad-ass goggles" Bell-mere grinned

Softly smiling "Yeah" she agreed


	6. The Shopkeeper

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning : SPOILERS are prone to appear in this chapter._**

* * *

_**Chapter six : **_

The shopkeeper.

* * *

"As per our agreement the one who wins gets to ask the loser some questions _koneko _which the loser has to answer honestly" the shopkeeper of the junk store stated lighting up his cigarette

Nami's wide eyes laid on the shogi board, all her pieces were taken away from her "I lost..." she muttered in disbelief

How could she have lost? Her strategy was perfect!

"I can see that," the shopkeeper chuckled exhaling some smoke from his mouth

Nami coughed as she accidentally inhaled the smoke, then she looked up at the shopkeeper with a serious look "What do you want to ask me Rex-san?" she questioned

"Well I'm not really one for formalities, just call me Rex. As for my questions, I think it's fair if I let you ask me three questions since it was obvious that I would win our little match from the start" the shopkeeper now dubbed Rex said inhaling and exhaling the smoke on Nami's face on purpose

Nami glared at him for a bit "Your manual on playing shogi was in a different language, I'd like to know how exactly you know that language"

"Why the same way you do of course" Rex answered in amusement "You've wasted on precious question on something so obvious"

_So it's true, he's the same as me. But..._

"How did you know I'm not Nami?" Nami asked furrowing her eyebrows

"There is a lot of hints, one of them being that a three year old preferring to read books all day and doesn't want to play with other kids, another being how Nami was never mentioned to have studied under Noko in the anime. Need I go on?" Rex asked in amusement "Last question" he stated

"How far were you in the series?" Nami asked

"Well aside from knowing spoilers like Sabo is still alive I reached up until the time skip." Rex answered with a shrug

Nami rubbed her temples feeling a massive headache coming up as she wondered if the man in front of her was friend or foe. She didn't know what this man would do with his knowledge of the future.

Of course she herself will be using her knowledge for selfish purposes but the things she'll be doing won't cause any ruckus and might even help others, but she had no choice but to join Luffy's crew considering she has to take responsibility for being Nami.

But this man didn't have any responsibilities or obligation to play the 'good' guy. He could use his knowledge to steal Luffy's devil fruit or something along those lines. Not to mention he's smart and she wouldn't put it pass him not knowing how to fight.

"Now my turn, I expect you to keep your word and answer honestly." Rex said giving Nami a stern look

Nami gulped but nodded, she was now screwed. Now even though she is a thief and had already planned some future murders she did have some standards and honor, one of them being she keeps her word no matter what.

"Go ahead..." she mustered up the courage to say

"What's your real name?" Rex started easy

"Ashley Ayame" Nami answered

Rex chuckled "Rather alliterative, are we?" he questioned raising an amused eyebrow

"Oh, my grandparents wanted to make my name easier to remember." Nami defended

"I see, now tell me how old were you before you came here?" Rex asked

"Nineteen" Nami curtly answered

"Ah, seven years younger than me. Now how far were you in One Piece?" Rex questioned staring intently at Nami

"Chapter seven hundred eighty fourth, the latest one" Nami supplied reluctantly hoping Rex wouldn't ask her everything that happens after the time-skip

"How handy, but I'll correct you there. It _used _to be the latest one. It's probably eight hundred or more now." Rex reasoned

Namu blushed out of embarrassment for making a stupid remark like that "R-right..." she said in agreement

"Let's get serious now" Rex said putting out his cigarette as he started to place the pieces back at the start for a new game of shogi "Why did you ask Noko to teach you? Chopper's the doctor"

"I don't plan on being a doctor, I plan on benefiting from knowing what a doctor knows." Nami answered as she helped Rex place the pieces

"Oh, well that's rather smart of you. Can't say I blame you for powering yourself up more, Nami's fights were rather boring from what I've seen so far" Rex commented "What else are you planning on learning?"

"Every and anything I can get my hands on" Nami stated

"Rather greedy" Rex hummed as he started the game

"It's my middle name, I'll be taking _everything _the world has to offer." Nami stated

"I don't doubt it, you are Luffy's future navigator" Rex said not missing the way Nami flinched "Or are you planning not to join?" he asked rather seriously

"I...have to take responsibility. I stole Nami's existence...so I have to make up for it." Nami explained as she moved a piece

Rex let a small smile come on his face "It's good to see you have a sense of responsibility Ashley. Luffy and the others need you after all"

"They need Nami"

"But you're Nami right now" Rex pointed out

"I'm just a body thief." Nami or rather Ashley said looking away with a face filled with shame

"Did you want to steal Nami's body?" Rex asked

"No!" Ashley exclaimed "I didn't even want to come here! My life was finally looking up and then bam I was in a war-zone!" she yelled in anger

"Looks like both of us didn't want to come into this shitty make believe world." Rex stated the obvious "But we have to take responsibility."

"I know" Ashley sadly said "But...I just wanted to be happy and lead a normal yet fun life. I _never _asked for this, I just wish..."

"Don't finish that line" Rex sternly said with an angered look

Ashley looked taken aback but then she glared at Rex "What would you know?! You're actually lucky since you don't have to get involved in the story line or have any responsibilities! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" she yelled in rage finally losing her temper

Rex laughed at her as if he just heard a joke

"Why're you laughing?!" Ashley yelled

Rex held up his hand, the other hand he used to wipe his tears "Listen _princess_ this isn't some kind of sob story where you're the main character, Luffy's the main character not you. And this isn't one of those fictions where a girl gets send to this world and becomes Ace's girlfriend saving his life in the process while nothing bad ever happens and everything is sunshine and rainbows. This is reality."

"One day you'll kill someone or even come face to face with death. Things won't always work out how you want and nothing ever works out just by 'doing your best' or working hard. You have to be smart and survival of the fittest is your top priority along with taking care of the straw-hats."

At this point Rex slammed his hands on the table causing Ashley to flinch feeling the man's **KI **"Unlike me or anyone else who might have been placed in this world your future is guaranteed seeing as Luffy is your future captain and he nor his crew will let you die"

"So _don't _you dare be sad about your situation while the rest of us have to go through hell just to survive this world. Unlike you our futures aren't guaranteed, we don't have an oblivious idiot of a captain to save our asses no matter if we betray him or not. Don't you dare act as if you're the main star in a tragic story, because you are not."

"Then what...SHOULD I DO?! I have no _fucking _idea what I'm supposed to do with this life!" Ashley yelled also slamming her hands on the table "I get it, anyone else who wasn't born in a character's body has it way harder than I do, but that doesn't mean I don't have it hard either!"

Rex sat down with a heavy sigh "It's a second chance at life, take it. Fuck up the entire story line if you want, just live this life to the fullest because in the end there's nothing else we can do."

"Then what about my first life?" Ashley asked also sitting down again

Rex shrugged "It's gone, cry and mourn all you want but it won't come back. Believe me, I've tried." he said

"Well I've already figured that much." Ashley said with a chuckle

"I'm glad." Rex started earning Ashley's attention "That someone noble like you became Nami instead of someone else"

Ashley snorted in amusement "Noble? Ha! As if, I'm greedy and I plan on becoming powerful enough to take over the world if I really want to."

"Being noble doesn't mean that one is not selfish, it just means that you have a sense of responsibility. And from what I've seen so far you don't plan on using your future knowledge to ruin innocent people's lives." Rex explained

"Well I do plan on killing off some people, but they kind of deserve it either way. But I suppose you're not trying to ruin anything important either." Ashley said with a small smile as she began picking the fallen shogi pieces up

"Hmm, as long as you don't kill any straw-hat or people they care for I'm cool with it." Rex drawled out

"So you favor the straw-hats?" Ashley asked

"Who wouldn't? They've all had some rough childhoods. Besides I might have had a crush on Nami and Robin back in the days" Rex said, at the last part he looked away in shame a bit

"Pedophile" Ashley bluntly stated

"Am not! I was a perfectly healthy teenage boy." Rex said in annoyance

"I was just messing with you" Ashley chuckled in amusement

"Well whatever, I'm still not done with the questions." Rex said

"Go ahead" Ashley urged as she began placing the pieces on the board again

"Seven years from now Arlong will come to this village, what will you do?" Rex questioned

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'll make sure Bell-mere doesn't die this time around" Ashley said in determination

"You got attached" Rex stated as a fact

"So?" Ashley asked

"It makes things troublesome, getting attached limits your course of action" Rex answered, "But good on you for making sure Bell-mere doesn't die, do you have a plan already?"

"Nope"

"Well it was nice knowing Bell-mere"

"Have a little faith!" Ashley yelled in annoyance

"Just being realistic, how can a kid like you raise enough money to save Bell-mere? Oh, and don't bother asking me to help I'm poor too" Rex stated casually

Ashley clicked her tongue in annoyance

"I still haven't figured you out Ashley, so let me ask you...how far are you willing to go to save Bell-mere? Are you willing to ruin other people's lives? Kill? Steal?" Rex asked

"I am willing to do _anything _just to keep that annoying woman alive." Ashley stated without hesitation

"A wildcard" Rex stated

Ashley raised an eyebrow at that "Excuse me?"

"Willing to do whatever it takes to reach your goals. You'd even double-cross people and manipulate them." Rex elaborated

"That sounds about right" Ashley said

"But you're still soft. Earlier when we played you weren't willing to sacrifice your pieces when you knew that if you did you would have captured my pieces. You're still wearing your heart on your sleeve" Rex noted lighting up another cigarette "That hesitation of yours to do something bad will get you killed one day"

"Then help me" Ashley stated "You obviously are smarter than me, you have more experience, you know how to manipulate others and I wouldn't put it pass you not to know how to fight"

Rex hummed "Bell-mere made you flexible, Nojiko gave you unyielding support, the librarian gave you books, doctor Noko poured medical knowledge into you and you keep training with dagger and bo staff. All of this and yet you're still a dull tool."

"So?" Ashley asked "What's it going to be?"

He analyzed Ashley "Hmm, okay."

"That easy?!" Ashley yelled in disbelief

"Pretty much" Rex said "I have nothing better to do and turning you into a bad-ass sounds interesting, I can laugh at Rayleigh and Hawkeye's faces when you beat their students and you seem interesting."

"I can't beat Luffy or Zoro!" Ashley yelled

"Why not? Luffy's a close range fighter so just beat him with arrows and Zoro uses swords so beat him with guns. It's not like you care about fighting fair and square. Besides you know practically everything about them and knowing is half the battle." Rex reasoned "Besides they'll blush a pretty pink when you kick their ass"

Ashley won't deny that she found the idea tempting but, "I won't fight them! Seriously, I'll just stick in the background and pick off the easier opponents. I'll step up when I have to but I'm not stealing anyone's spot light"

"Being the shadow...I like you more Ashley." Rex said with a smirk, then his smirk dropped "That sounded so wrong on so many different levels"

"Ain't that the truth" Ashley said with a sweat drop "But I'm sure there's another reason why you're helping me" she said narrowing her eyes at the man

"You caught me, the truth is..."

Ashley leaned in closer in anticipation

"If you find a raw diamond, wanting it to become polished is natural right?" Rex questioned

"What's the catch?" Ashley asked

"You really have some trust issues" Rex said with a sweat drop

"I never like to work based on trust. It takes hard work to build up trust, but only an instant to lose it." Ashley said

"I hope you'll learn to trust someone someday" Rex said

"So what's the catch?" Ashley asked

Rex sweat dropped at her "You really are insistent on paying me back, huh?"

"Of course, even I have a few rules that I live by. I make sure to repay my debts" Ashley remarked

"Everyone gets help from someone else at some point in their lives. So someday, you should help someone too. That's the catch" Rex said

"Seems simple enough" Ashley said

"Now how much money did you steal this time _koneko_?" Rex asked taking great amusement in how the girl's face turned an interesting shade of red

"I just borrowed without asking, okay?! I plan to give them back their money before I go to sea with Luffy" she explained

Rex blinked "You're going to pay them back?"

"It's no fun stealing from innocent people, but I needed the money. Anyone else? Fair game" Ashley stated as she huffed

Rex smirked "Not going back on your word, taking responsibility and now this? It looks like even a thief like you has honor koneko"

"Honor among thieves, you know?" Ashley drawled out with a shrug

"Did you just drop a Sly Cooper reference?" Rex asked blinking in shock

Ashley smirked _"There's no honor, no challenge, no fun in stealing from ordinary people. You rip off a master criminal, then you know you're a master thief." _she quoted

Rex's eyes seemed to have a certain glint to them "I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine Ashley"

* * *

_**Chapter end**_


	7. Mama Bear's Wrath

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning : SPOILERS are prone to appear in this chapter._**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven :**_

_**Mama bear's wrath**_

* * *

_"Huh?" Nami repeated blinking, she wanted to make sure what she heard was correct._

_"I said no weapons. Hand to hand combat only" Rex repeated cracking his knuckles_

_"I heard what you said the first time!" Nami childishly yelled, "What I meant was, how do you expect me, a three year old to beat an adult?!" she found herself losing her calm_

_"You're almost four," Rex pointed out rolling his eyes "Besides Luffy helped Ace and Sabo take on a group of adults when he was only seven" _

_"Which is four years older than I was, not to mention those adults were mindless barbarians who only fought with brute force instead of thinking like you obviously would do. Let's not forget Luff had back-up." Nami listed off _

_Rex sighed as he lit up a cigarette "That there is your problem"_

_"Eh?" Nami asked blinking again at the change of subject _

_"First off stop comparing yourself to others kid, you're Nami not Luffy. Secondly, don't ever lose your cool in a fight, you have to be the one making the other dance to your rhythm. Thirdly you should only let your opponent see what you want them to see, if you're scared you should just smile." Rex listed off_

_"Any other flaws you want to point out?" Nami questioned glaring at him _

_Rex narrowed his eyes at her in what appeared to be disgust "As a matter of fact I do." he stated crouching down to Nami's height "If you keep acting like a coward you'll never be strong. Even that is an understatement, the way you are now is worse than the original Nami princess" he coldly said  
_

_Nami's mouth hung open in shock "How can I be worse than the original?!"_

_"You're afraid to face your fears. The original Nami would have faced her fears even if she was afraid. But apparently you can't fight me because you're too scared, too out of your comfort zone. Isn't that right?" Rex questioned looking at the angered girl through half lidded eyes_

_"Shut u-"_

_"And now you're too angered to see the truth." Rex said cutting her off_

_"Who asked you to-"_

_"You did or have you forgotten? You were the one to ask me to teach you. I'm not like Belle-mere nor Noko who plays to your tune, when you asked me to teach you, you should have known that you'd be dancing to my tune. Is that pride of yours too big to accept the truth?" Rex questioned_

_Nami merely glared at him before closing her eyes, her expression softening as she shook her head "I'm sorry." she apologized opening her eyes again to reveal determined eyes "You're right, I'm afraid to get hurt in close combat and that's why I wanted to train with weapons. But the truth is I shouldn't be afraid of pain...because the pain I'll experience will make me stronger. A lesson without pain...it's meaningless isn't it?" _

_Rex let out a small smile. 'I was a bit hard on her but I got the lesson across' he thought to himself as he purposely exhaled some smoke onto Nami's face "Yep, now let's get this session started..."_

* * *

"Bell-mere!" Nojiko yelled throwing the door open

Bell-mere who was busy cooking up lunch looked over her shoulder to see a panicked Nojiko "What's wrong?" she calmly asked

"It's...terrible...bloody...passed out...!" was the only words Bell-mere could make as she turned off the stove

"Who?" she questioned

"Nami!"

* * *

Nojiko sniffed looking at the passed out orange haired girl in front of her.

"Is she going to be okay doctor?" Bell-mere asked in concern

Doctor Noko nodded in confirmation also looking at the little girl who was on bed "She'll recover eventually."

"Exactly how bad is her condition...?" the mother figure asked once again

"It's not normal for kids." at Bell-mere's questioning look he elaborated "Her fingers were all out of place, her wrist were dislocated along with her shoulders. A fractured rib and a broken nose. Those are the worse one, but she does have bruises and one of her teeth are missing."

Bell-mere frowned

She knew that something must have happened considering Nami isn't usually this injured despite training. Heck, she knew Nami's training couldn't cause this much damage! It could only cause sore muscles.

So she knew something was up "Wasn't she supposed to be with you?" she asked in a slightly accusing tone "She is training under you"

"Don't you know?" Noko asked raising an eyebrow

"Know what exactly?" Bell-mere asked crossing her arms in front of her chest

"She's been hanging around with _that _man Rex, the one who's body washed up here several years ago." Noko answered

"Rex? Never heard of him. Tell me, who exactly is this mysterious man?" Bell-mere asked

"None of us know exactly, whenever we ask he changes his story. Assassin, thief, secret agent, former marine, former pirate...he never told us his true origins. We're not sure if whatever comes out of his mouth is truth or not." Noko tried explaining, "Despite this we know his a very smart man, great at politics or having his way. While you were away he would fight off any pirates who tried to take over with his bare fists and bizarre weapons."

"And you trust him?" Bell-mere bluntly asked

"He hasn't done anything to hurt us." Noko said

"Yet! He could have been the one who did this to Nami!" Bell-mere argued

"He wouldn't pick a meaningless fight" Noko retorted

"Are you defending this complete stranger?!" Bell-mere yelled in disbelief

Noko rubbed his temples feeling stressed "No. I'm only saying what I know, if you want you can go ask him yourself. He owns the only junk store on this island."

* * *

Rex hummed a happy tune as he moved a white piece on the board "What are you going to do next Black?" he questioned

Then he stood up and sat on the opposite seat "Oh, you think you've won White?" he asked in a smug tone as he moved a black piece on the board

He got up again to sit in the other seat "I have something for you"

"What?"

"Here." he said dumping a piece of paper on the other seat

"What's this?" he questioned as he sat at that seat reading the paper

"A list of ways you can beat me." he answered, then he got up to go sit on the other seat again

"But it's blank" he argued

"Exactly!" he laughed madly "Checkmate Black!" he laughed holding his sides, then he got up to seat on the other seat again

"Impossible!" he exclaimed in shock "H-how...can this be?! I have never lost before, I shall not lose to a mere-"

A loud slam interrupted the crazy scene of a man playing chest against himself in a rather dramatic way. He sighed standing up popping a cigarette in his mouth "Oi koneko, you're still mad I kicked you where the sun doesn't shine?" he questioned walking up to the door.

He blinked seeing an angry woman at the door "Oh, welcome miss" he lamely greeted, _She looks familiar._

"Are you Rex?" the woman asked

"No, I'm his brother Rick." he answered rolling his eyes, "Of course I'm Rex! Who else could own this junk store but me, a man with too much time on his hands?!" he dramatically questioned

"Perfect!" the woman yelled aiming a punch at him

Only for him to cartwheel away "Sorry miss, you're persuasive but no discounts. Maybe a date?" he questioned

The angry woman took out a riffle pointing it at Rex "How about a no?" she asked

"Oi, oi, it's dangerous to point a gun at others" Rex said raising his hand up in surrender, his teeth crushing his cigarette as he narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him

"Haven't you ever heard that messing with a mother's child is the most dangerous thing ever?" the woman hissed placing the riffle between Rex's eyes

"I haven't messed around with any women lately, I swear!" Rex yelled in panic

Before the woman could react Rex kneed her in the stomach, then he twisted her arms around. Sometime during these actions he managed to grab the riffle as he now sat on top of the woman with the riffle at the back of her head "Now the tables are turned" he stated with a smirk

The woman growled in anger

"Now miss, please tell me exactly why you went bat shit crazy on me?" Rex requested

"Not after you explain why you sent my daughter home all beat up!" the woman retorted

Rex blinked, "...Are you by any chance Bell-mere?" he asked finally putting the piece together

"No shit!" said woman yelled

_Well now I know where Nami gets her anger issues from. _Rex thought to himself resisting the urge to face palm at not noticing who the woman was until now.

"Koneko has told me so much about you" _Lie. __"_She wouldn't stop talking about how awesome your flexibility gaining methods were, in fact she almost managed to punch me in the knee thanks to your training. She has a lot of potential"

"...What are you talking about?" Bell-mere asked no longer struggling against the grip

"Didn't Nami tell you she asked me to train her?" he asked in a bit of disbelief, _It's been almost a week now_

"She doesn't exactly tell me much." Bell-mere stated, he had obviously hit a sore button.

"Ah, well then I'm sorry to hear that? It's just that Nami doesn't want you to worry too much" he quickly reasoned releasing his grip on her as he let her go

Bell-mere mumbled a few things under her breath as she stood up "That doesn't mean you had to go hard on her, she's just three!"

_Oh, if only you knew. _"I did hold back." Rex retorted fixing his tuxedo

Bell-mere stared at him wide-eyed _Could have told me he was this strong doctor..._She thought to herself gritting her teeth, _Maybe now's a good time to start my training again. I'm really out of shape to be losing against a civilian._

"Though I suppose it was rude of me not to introduce myself to you." Rex said in a sheepish tone

"Ah, no...it was mean of me to jump to conclusions..."

* * *

And that's how Rex found himself sitting at the table with Nojiko glaring at him.

He coughed "Something wrong kid...?" he asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness

"Why did you beat her up?" she asked, her glare seeming to increase

"I didn't beat her up, I was training her." Rex huffed _Child abuse ain't my thing._

"Train her...?" Nojiko repeated blinking

Rex nodded "She asked me to be her teacher"

The girl then narrowed her eyes at the man "What was the catch?" she asked in suspicion

Rex sweat dropped wondering if having trust issues ran in the family of three "No catch"

"Liar" Nojiko accused

_Yep, runs in the family... _"You caught me, the truth is..." he inwardly smirked seeing Nojiko lean closer "If you find a raw diamond, wanting it to become polished is natural right?" Rex questioned

"What's the catch?" Nojiko repeated

"This family really has some trust issues" Rex said with a sweat drop

"Precious, huh?" Bell-mere questioned with a chuckle

"_Very_" Rex agreed

"So what was the catch?" Nojiko questioned again

Rex sighed at the repetitiveness "Alright! I told her that everyone gets help at some point so she has to help someone someday too, is that good enough?" he asked

Nojiko hummed in thought "Alright, seems simple enough"

Rex chuckled much to her confusion "You really are family in all but blood" he stated

Nojiko blushed looking down a bit, she bit her lips "Mister?" she hesitantly questioned, "Can you train me too?" she asked

"No" Rex bluntly said

"Eh? Why not?" Nojiko asked with a frown

"Because there's no need for you to train. Just keep farming." Rex said waving her off

"Then why is there a need for Nami to train?! Can't she just be a farmer?" Nojiko yelled

Rex placed his finger in front of his mouth "Shh, or else she'll wake up." seeing Nojiko quieted down he began "No, she can't be a farmer. Unlike you she wasn't meant to be a farmer and that's why I'm training her." he answered

"What do you mean she wasn't meant to be...?" Nojiko asked apparently picking up that odd way of saying it

"I meant what I said, look kid Nami herself wishes she could just live a simple life but she knows has a huge burden." Rex stated

"Then why can't we share the burden? Why is she letting a stranger like you share her burden? Doesn't she think of us as family?!" Nojiko yelled tears brimming up on her eyes

"I'm not sharing anyone's burden, I wish we could help her but she knows better than us all, _that _burden is hers and she intends to carry it herself. You should just have faith and hope that someday she'll find someone..." _Straw-hats _"To help share her burden."

"It isn't about family. She thinks highly of both you and Bell-mere and would gladly die for you, so don't ever think she doesn't see you as family. It's just a matter of responsibility" Rex calmly explained

"Responsibility..." Nojiko repeated "Then why? Why does she have this big burden? Why do you all act like the world will end if she doesn't take responsibility?" she found herself asking clenching her fists in anger

"I..don't know." Rex honestly answered, "But what I do know is that the world won't end in a literate way rather in a figurative way. Either way her luck gained her this huge responsibility"

"That's so...unfair." Nojiko said looking down

"Life's unfair. If someone's saying otherwise then they're selling something" Rex grumbled

"Ain't that the truth," Bell-mere finally said placing plates on the table "But I'm curious about something, do you by any chance know Nami's secret language?"

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

_**A/N : Okay, next chapter is interludes and then the real story begins.**_


	8. Interludes

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning : SPOILERS are prone to appear in this chapter._**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight :**_

_**Interludes**_

* * *

_**"A big sister's burden"**_

Nojiko wasn't always an orphan, no she used to have two loving parents.

Then it all changed when pirates attacked her original hometown. She can still remember the horror, the sounds of bullets piercing through the air, the fire stealing away everything, adults and children crying as everyone tried to evacuate and more importantly she remembered how her house caught on fire. Her mother pushing her away out of the door just in time before everything collapsed.

How her father was stabbed by a pirate, the blood...it was so terrifying.

In a span of ten minutes she had lost everything she ever cared about. When that realization struck her she wasn't even afraid of death anymore, in fact she wanted to die, because what was the point of being alive if she didn't have anything?

By the time she wanted to die it was too late, the battle had ended. There was no one there to put her out of her misery, so she walked aimlessly without direction, she was sure that she had step on a few corpses and even beat up a few pirate corpses in her anger.

Then she found a gun.

Her finger fully prepared to pull the trigger and end her misery, but a cry made her stop. A baby, her future little sister on a pile of rubble. It was an odd sight for Nojiko who had thought that no one else was alive. The baby gave her a purpose...she couldn't just let the baby die, she had to get the baby to safety. So she picked the baby up crushing away memories of when she begged her parents for a younger sibling as she started walking.

The way that the baby looked at her with calculating eyes as if knowing what was going on unnerved her, she was about ready to drop the baby then and there until the baby started speaking gibberish as if trying to cheer her up.

So her opinion of the baby changed, she now thought of the baby as just an innocently curious kid who was a bit more aware than most. Now the baby and her were alone.

Until Bell-mere came.

At first she was cautious about the marine but then when Bell-mere made the baby who gave her hope laughed she decided to trust the marine. And that was a good choice she made.

Bell-mere had taken her and the baby to her home village.

Nojiko was a bit peeved when Bell-mere said she was going to take them in, after all she knew she had a mother and she didn't want to replace her own mother. Bell-mere who seemed to understand her thoughts just waved her off telling her it was her own choice. Nojiko was glad for that, she didn't want to rush things.

Then Bell-mere asked her what they should name the baby. After a lot of discussing the two settled for Nami, a fitting name for the future navigator.

But Nojiko couldn't help but feel alone, as if no one understood her. She didn't know how everyone could just laugh when she just lost her parents, her friends...everything!

She was taken aback when she saw the same emotions she was feeling being reflected in Nami's eyes and realized how selfish she was being, at least she remember her parents and knew a mother and father's love.

_Sissy_

That simple little word had a lot of effect on Nojiko who became even more protective of her smart little sister. Oh, she knew Nami was smart. She knew Nami was insanely perspective, that the little girl was a genius...a prodigy. So she took it upon herself to make sure Nami knew that she was behind her one hundred percent and that she was still a child.

But then she realized something.

Nami seemed close to her and Bell-mere but the truth was that Nami was so far away, the distance between them was so big. Unlike Nojiko who would be content with a simple life Nami's eyes held ambition, held the longing for adventure and a longing for something else she couldn't describe. Sometimes Nami seemed so sad for some reason but then covered it all behind a happy mask.

She noticed how Nami would shoot envious look to people with nice clothes and how Nami seemed to never ask for something, the only time Nami seemed more selfishly childish was in June.

While she saw one thing Nami would see a completely different thing. They were so different despite being raised under the same roof. Nojiko wanted a simple life while Nami longed for excitement, for adventure. She didn't have any worries while Nami seemed chained down with worries and a huge burden.

Nojiko wanted to know what exactly Nami's burden was but Nami would never tell.

Then one day a man who seemingly understood Nami's burden came along bluntly telling her to stay out of it or she'll just get in Nami's way. She was mad that a stranger understood Nami more than her but then...Nami's smiles became more genuine, Nami started being more outgoing and would even take more days off after her intense training with Rex.

She backed down accepting that the man understood Nami better no matter how much it pained her, she wanted Nami to be happy after all and Rex had a good influence on Nami, he made Nami seemed more fearless and more open minded.

But then Nojiko realized...those genuine smiles weren't so genuine. Half of them might have been lies.

Nami became more smart, more calculating and more perspective. Her little sister seemed to think that everything was a game of chess, that everyone were pieces.

_See, the shopkeeper is just the opposing King. Every prices of his doesn't match, every time you point it out his pieces gets taken away until he has no choice but to give you what you want and then checkmate._

She noticed how Nami became stronger.

_"Nami, stop!" Nojiko yelled _

_"Why nee-chan? He said mom's tangerines were awful..." Nami pointed out as she pulled a bit more _

_"Nami." Bell-mere stated crossing her arms arriving just in time narrowing her eyes at the five year old who managed to take down an adult and was choking said adult_

_"Okay moooom" Nami drawled out letting the man go, she seemed disappointed as she turned away "I'm heading to Rex..." she announced already walking towards the junk store._

She noticed how Nami became faster.

_"...Wait...a...second!" Nojiko panted out_

_Nami giggled still barely sweating "Pick up the pace slowpoke!" she bellowed_

But then one day when Nami was five she changed again.

She acted more like a kid, she did train a lot but she didn't beat other people up or anything. In fact she became nicer and seemed sorry for her previous actions. And Nojiko believed her without noticing how she fell into the web of lies.

* * *

_**"A mother's pride"**_

Bell-mere loved Nojiko and Nami so much that she would gladly die for them.

That is a fact. The former marine loved the two, she saw them as her own children. She would rather die than say she isn't their mother, she loved them just that much.

They had given her a reason to live again when she lost all hope, she knew that Nojiko was suspicious of Nami but unlike Nojiko who thought that anything Nami told her was a lie she knew better. She knew that Nami never lied to them, instead Nami would tell them half the truth or not the whole story. Or maybe even something that could be true in another person's perspective.

Whatever the case is unlike Nojiko who tired to look underneath anything Nami does she looked at the surface and saw what Nami blatantly wanted them to see which was her love for them, the way she made sure they knew she thought they were family and looked out for them in her own way.

So when she saw Nami on the ground beaten to a pulp she saw wanted to kill the motherfucker who dared to touch her daughter, oh she didn't care if she went to jail she did have some connections to the marine ensuring herself to go out free after a short period.

But the man, a mere civilian managed to take her down. She still seethed in anger at the memory.

Oh, she noticed Nami's change thanks to the man named Rex. She also noticed how Nami didn't act as if the world would end the next day or how she laughed more freely now.

Honestly she was proud of Nami's progress and happily embraced it! The only problem she had with Nami's progress was...

_"Huh?" Nami asked blinking at Bell-mere who sighed_

_"I said good job" she repeated_

_Nami stared at her in disbelief "I just beat a kid up and you say good job? What kind of parent are you?" _

_"An awesome parent!" Bell-mere said with a grin completely ignoring how Nami sweat dropped "The only thing that's missing is..." she said jabbing her finger at Nami's left breast "Heart!"_

_"Actually my heart is on my right...doc said it must have come from my biological parents" Nami informed missing the point_

_Bell-mere sweat dropped at her daughter "I meant it in a figurative way."_

_"How so?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow _

_"You don't seem to enjoy the fights you get into, which is a shame really. When you fight you calculate things too much, you fight like you're a robot without putting any heart into it." Bell-mere tried to explain_

_"...a robot...?" Nami asked having a thoughtful look_

But after that accident Nami freely admitted that while knowing is half the battle, having fun and messing around appealed to her too.

* * *

_**"What's up doc?"**_

To doctor Noko however Nami was a prodigy. Especially since he read Nami's journal which she had lend him on devil fruit and how to have multiple devil fruits under your control.

Oh, he wasn't scared of her...in fact he had become more curios to what the girl would amount to. Nami took all the knowledge he could give her ranging from human anatomy, poison and even herbs to benefit her in an almost scientific way.

First coming up with ideas on how to make her muscles strong enough to break rocks with her bare fist by releasing haki at her tenketsu point at the right time. He looked forward to the day Nami unlocked her haki. Secondly making recipes for her own poisons to coat in weapons just so there would be no cure for them. Thirdly memorizing the human anatomy to know precisely where to hit people in order to do the most damage. The list can go on forever and Noko could say one thing for sure...

He pity anyone who dares to stand against Nami when she's older and better. After all Nami isn't even a decade old yet. Imagine when she's eighteen or so...suddenly the idea of her taking on the whole world didn't sound so unbelievable...especially after reading Nami's journal _"Conquest for power"_

The only two things that seemed to bother the man was Nami's insanity. He had ruled it off as her potential coming at the price of her sanity. Yeah, the girl was insane, but hey, at least she had common sense, right? Too bad he didn't know that she'd lose the common sense when a certain straw-hat becomes her captain.

The other thing that bothered Noko was Nami's inside joke that he still hasn't figured out...

_"Ehh...what's up doc?" Nami asked biting a carrot using a strange accent_

_Noko didn't ever raise an eyebrow already used to the crazy girl's antics, he opened his mouth to answer only for Nami's laugh to cut him off. _

He just didn't get it, he thought that nobody got it until...

_"What's up doc?" Nami asked holding a carrot in her mouth_

_"You got the accent wrong kid." Rex stated grabbing the carrot from Nami "Bugs' says it like this...ehhh what's up doc'?" _

_"Oh!" Nami grinned as if finally realizing how to do it right_

Honestly it's common fact in the village that Rex was crazy.

* * *

_**"The other visitor"**_

Rex wasn't interested in letting other people know about his past life nor his past in this life. It simply didn't matter to him, but what he didn't know was that he told Nami once when he was drunk.

He told her about his previous life..his parents were neglectful at best. His father was a lawyer and his mother was a teacher, so it was obvious that he would turn out smart. Yet the neglect made him feel lonely...so he became a delinquent. He craved for his parents' attention that it didn't matter if he had gotten it in a good way or not.

His delinquency eventually led him into starting up his own mafia. Those were the days he loved, his connection with the government courtesy of his father helped him in not getting into trouble. He outright confirmed that he didn't give a crap about others and enjoyed killing. He enjoyed bringing despair to others and even messing with them mentally.

Of course his mafia business got boring quickly but he knew it was too late to stop. Eventually he died in an ironic way..he was betrayed by his own father, his own gang, his own brother in all but blood...everyone and died a fool's death. That taught him a lesson about trusting others...

Only for that lesson to mean nothing in the face of his new parents. His father in this life was a craftsman who owned his own company while his mother was a seamstress. For the first time he felt parental love and he loved it. It was too bad that the damn marines arrested his father and mother.

Why did they arrest his parents? Simply because his loving parents had protected him and lied that they were the ones who invented the dangerous grenades and the newest version of a pistol. They died...all because of him and that regret took a huge toll on him as he swore never to create anything again.

How did he wind up at cocoyashi of all places? He got a bit too drunk for his liking while riding a cruise ship. Honestly, he should know by now that he can't hold his liquor.

To his luck he found out that he wasn't the only one who came to the OP world, oddly enough another girl named Ashley winded up in Nami's body. And if that wasn't enough...

_"Then help obviously are smarter than me, you have more experience, you know how to manipulate others and I wouldn't put it pass you not to know how to fight" _

The girl asked _him _to help _her_. And the truth to why he accepted so easily was something so idiotic that almost made him puke. It was because they way Ashley acted as if she needed him...in both this life and the previous life he had never felt as if someone needed him. Oh, he was harsh to the girl but it was his way of caring.

And he did care for Ashley who was witty, sarcastic, had a great sense of humor and shared a lot of things in common with him ranging from gaming to liking anime. In fact if he had met her in his previous life there wasn't any doubt that he would have fallen in love and eventually marry the girl. But it's too late for that now, the age gap was too big and somehow he knew Ashley wasn't the type to chain herself down to a man.

So he decided to help Ashley to the best of his ability.

Chest, lying, shogi, strategies, martial arts, fighting ideas, threw away unneeded morals, taught her how to fight dirty, how to play mind games with enemies, how to talk her way out of any situation, how to manipulate others...he taught her everything he knew except for being a craftsman or a seamstress because that hurt too much.

And the girl took everything he taught him. Sure she complained, nagged, questioned his sanity and even whined a lot but she was an amazing apprentice and he could find himself understanding how Shanks felt about Luffy or how Hawk-eye felt about Zoro.

He found a diamond in the rough just like they had, but he spent more effort into polishing her than they did. That's for damn sure.

* * *

_**Chapter end.**_

* * *

_**A/N : Okay now that those are out of the way...on to the next chapter!**_

* * *

_**Luscil L. L :**_

_I am a huge fan of Sly Cooper! He's like my favorite gaming character ever. I've played all the games except for thieves in time~_

**_Guest :_**

_Oh, you're not weird at all. I imagine myself as the main character in other stories a lot too, not to mention I ship myself!MC with my fav male character from the story as well. To name a few examples...Lucy from Fairy Tail, Sakura/Ino/Hinata from Naruto, Maka from Soul Eater..._

_I'm weird._

**_davycrockett100 :_**

_I'd like to thank you for reviewing almost every chapter of this story so far, it really means a lot._

**_MusicOfMadness :_**

_Well I see where you're coming from and frankly I agree. I made Rex into being a really detestable character with some good points underneath his jerkass attitude. Mainly he's a sadistic jerkass tsundere._


	9. Call Of Sea

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine : **_

_**Call of Sea**_

* * *

Cocoyashi village docks, ten years before the start of OP.

A now eight year old Nami walked in a leisure pace with a backpack and her bo staff only. Her goggles hung loosely at her neck as she gave out a yawn. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with the words 'Why so serious?' sewn on it courtesy of herself along with a pair of brown shorts. She wore a pair of sandals which seemed to leave behind a trail on the sand. Her shoulder length orange hair bounced with every movement.

_Hmm...next time I come back here I'll make sure to surf. It's been over eight years already after all. _Nami, or rather Ashley loved the beach when she was little her grandparents would often take her there at a summerhouse which was amazing. She would fish with her grandfather and make diner with her grandmother. She could swim all day and then draw the scenery. It was just perfect to her.

"Why are you up at the crack of dawn koneko?" Rex asked

Nami jumped at the sudden voice sending a glare to Rex who stood amused next to her "Since when where you there?" she asked

"From the start." Rex answered, "Now answer the question"

"A little adventure..." Nami vaguely answered

"Tsk, lying with such an innocent face? If I didn't know better I would have fallen for it" Rex stated

"I did learn from the best" Nami grinned

"I feel flattered, now does Bell-mere or Nojiko know?" Rex asked as the two continued walking

"Nope~ I did leave them a letter though" Nami informed acting as if nothing was wrong

"How long have you been planning this?" Rex asked feeling curious

"Way before I met you" Nami answered

"Where?" Rex asked

"Wherever the sea takes me"

"How poetic, but frankly I asked for a destination"

"I did give you a valid answer. Though if you're asking where I'd like to go it would be Dawn Island, Zoro's home island or maybe even Ussop's. I do have the map, but frankly? I'm just going to get some money." Nami shrugged as they stopped at the far left of the shore, she walked over to the forest where a boat was hidden in plain sight

"How come no one noticed?" Rex asked in slight disbelief taking in the bottles of water and canned food

"I do specialize in hiding things in plain sight" Nami proudly said with a grin

"That's art lessons for you..." Rex grumbled crouching down to help Nami

Nami raised an eyebrow at him "Aren't you going to give me a speech about how I'm changing things I'm not supposed to?" she questioned

Rex sighed "Will that stop you?"

"No"

"See? There's your answer. I don't like wasting time" Rex easily said "Though I warn you, when you do something that wasn't supposed to happen those actions cause something less desirable or more desirable to happen. Screwing around with destiny is really a pain in the ass."

"I'm prepared for the after effects." Nami courtly said as the two placed the boat on the water.

"Hmm, just don't change things too much okay?" Rex asked

Nami was about to give a witty retort but stopped seeing Rex seem mildly worried "I promise" those two words made Rex relax knowing Nami would keep her words no matter what

"Good, get an autograph of Luffy for me, okay?" Rex asked

"How come you don't ask for my autograph?" Nami asked puffing her cheeks out

"Because frankly I've seen enough of you already." Rex retorted with a small smile as Nami glared muttering curses

"Well the sun ain't gonna wait for me, so...bye." Nami muttered loud enough for Rex to hear as she began to head to her boat

Only for Rex to grab her shoulder

Blinking she looked back to see an unreadable look on her mentor "Yes?" she inquired

"Before you go...I have something to tell you" he stated

Fully curious Nami turned around giving the man her full attention. "I'm all ears"

Rex muttered something under his breath

"Pardon?" Nami asked

"I said, I'll uhh..." Rex trailed of glaring at the sand

Nami's lips quirked up into a small smile "I'll uh..you too" she said with wink before turning quickly. _No hesitating Ashley! _She yelled to herself as she ran to the boat jumping on.

"I'll be back!" she exclaimed as the boat started taking her away

Rex merely smiled without her noticing "Yeah, I'll be waiting..." he muttered to himself "See ya Ashley!" he exclaimed making Nami smiled, she loved hearing her old name.

_Dawn island is about a week away depending on the weather. _Nami noted as she glanced at her supplies, which were barely enough for three days only. _Although I could have stolen more supplies, this will have to do. If it comes down to it I can fish..._

Nodding to herself she lay on her back and lazily looked at the clouds since there was nothing better to do. Well she brought her scalpels, so maybe later she can dissect a fish? It all depended on her mood. Or maybe she can even count clouds? Man she wished she packed a book with her. As her eyes slowly began closing for a nap she felt a shift.

She softly cursed snapping her eyes open. In the OP series cannon!Nami had an almost supernatural ability to correctly predict weather, right? Knowing this Rex had trained Ashley!Nami into being able to _feel _the weather changing, even if it's something like a mild rain. He had made sure that she could feel it from two hundred meters after their five year training noting that by the time she's eighteen she could feel the shift from a mile away.

"Just my rotten luck..." Nami muttered as it started raining, "Oh well, this is better than a storm."

As the rain continued to pour on the eight year old she became ever more bored with nothing to do, she didn't exactly want her thoughts to drift away knowing that she would think of her past and frankly she didn't like to think of her past. She wanted to just run away from it, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever just like she couldn't avoid the present nor the future.

"Well, I always did love the rain..." Nami said with a small smile ignoring her shivering self as she placed her goggles on "It's so relaxing.."

_Meanwhile at Rex's junk store in Cocoyashi village._

"It's raining..." Rex noted just as he finished his game of shogi against himself, the score was currently twenty to fifty.

He shook his head _Of all the days it could have rained..tsk, you better not get into any trouble Ashley. _He thought to himself as he grabbed a cigarette to smoke "I always hated the rain" he muttered to himself glaring at the rain from inside his shop. "It's so depressing"

_"Hey, don't say that! If you say you hate the rain, it'll stop raining!" _

"Oh, great. Now I'm hallucinating." Rex grumbled

He was bored, without Ashley!Nami around his life was just dull. Before he just lived without really caring at the repetitiveness but now? It was boring without the mischief caused by Ashley who he knew would make sure the villagers had something to laugh about by purposely getting caught stealing by Genzo or by playing pranks. They never did notice her facade...or did they? Oh, well. It didn't really matter since those actions were just meant to make them happy.

Rex remembered when he asked Ashley why exactly she was playing the role of an idiot while Noko, Bell-mere, Nojiko and even Genzo knew she was smart.

_"Maybe...I just want a sense of normalcy? Besides being intellectual all the time is boring! Having fun on the other hand is fun."_

Oh, he called her out for being a liar.

_"Tsk, you can never just let a white lie slip, can you? The truth is that I'm leaving for good when I'm eighteen...is it wrong that I want to make some fond memories? To make sure that they would miss me? I know I'm being selfish but I'm joining Luffy's crew and I'm becoming a navigator so...can't I be selfish just this once?"_

He sighed at the memory of Ashley's little confession mad at himself that he didn't have a reply for her, he was never good with kids nor women.

"REX!"

_And here comes the most troublesome woman of them all. _He thought plastering a fake smile "Bell-mere" he greeted

Bell-mere slammed a paper on the counter and crossed her arms. Taking this as a sign Rex grabbed the paper already having an idea of what it was

**"Dear mom and sissy, if you are reading this letter it means that I have successfully managed to go away on an adventure. If I don't come back in about a year or so it means I'm dead. If I'm alive I'll be back in less than six months. And don't worry too much, okay?" **Rex read aloud sweat dropping at the really small letter

_That little-_

"You probably knew of this, didn't you?" Bell-mere asked

"No" Rex easily lied

Bell-mere narrowed her eyes at Rex who had a poker face going on, then she clicked her tongue "What if...something happens to her? She's only eight...alone at sea.."

"Hey, it'll all work out in the end" Rex tried reassuring

The slap he got in his face made him remember exactly why he wasn't good with women. Caressing his cheek he could only think of one thing...

_Lucky me that koneko ships Bell-mere with Genzo and not me. _It was a valid thought considering Rex knew that Nami or rather Ashley would somehow manage to get those two together

"I need a drink..." he muttered

* * *

**_Chapter end_**

* * *

**_A/N: Short chapter I know, but she'll be meeting a certain straw-hat in the next chapter!_**

* * *

**_Zaralann :_**

_Ah, she'll unlock her Haki before the she's eighteen. I already have an idea on how she'll unlock it so look forward to that._

**_MusicOfMadness :_**

_Well I agree on that. The only time I get mad is when someone says they hate my story for some dumb reason or without any valid reason. I like constructive critics not childish hate. As for Rex getting drunk...I just wanted him to be a contrast of Nami who could hold her liquor. _


	10. Monkey-kun and Wave-chan

**_A/N : Finally the chapter most...or at least me had been anticipating for awhile now...enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten _**

_"No Trespassing" that's what it said_  
_At least that's what I could read_  
_No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!_  
_Wait till ya get a load of me!_

_(Adamn Lambert)_

* * *

"When will she wake up?" Luffy questioned for the tenth time in the last ten minutes staring at the unconscious Nami who lay on a mattress. The only real sign that she was alive was her light snore.

Makino gave Luffy a re-assuring smile "I'm sure she'll wake up soon" she said

Luffy gave a childish pout "She slept forever now!" he argued making Makino sweat drop

"It's only been two days.." she pointed out looking at the girl

_It had been a normal day at the bar, Luffy was sitting on a stool babbling about becoming a pirate as Makino prepared a meal for him. Shanks and his crew wasn't here, they were on a short trip. The bar had a few people taking shelter from the rain, then the door went open. _

_Makino turned, her welcoming smile "Welcome-" only to cut herself off staring at the newcomer in worry._

_She wondered what a child was doing by herself in this weather soaked from the rain. Said child only had a backpack on along with her clothes and signature goggles. "I..made..it.." the child muttered placing on a smile, she tried to take a step only to fall down flat on her face._

"At least her fever is gone" she said in relief

The village concluded that the fishing boat which was anchored at the docks belonged to the girl, it made the villagers even more worried. What was a child doing by herself in the rain? How did she even manage to get to the island all by herself? There were a lot of questions they wanted to ask, but of course patience was needed before they could get them.

But unlike the villagers Makino found herself with more urgent questions for the girl, Why does she have a dagger in the backpack? Why does the girl have quite a bit of money for someone her age? Why did the girl have a map with various x marks including Dawn Island?

Luffy however stared at the girl, he didn't really think she was pretty or any cliche things like that even though he did find her hair weird he didn't judge seeing as Shanks has red hair for crying out loud! No, instead he was curious. Unlike all the other people who was suspicious of the girl he just saw her as someone who looked to be as old as him, sadly he had never associated with people his age before so he was excited!

That being said, Luffy was not a patient person and would more often than not pull off ridiculous stunts. So he crawled over to Nami's side while Makino was off in her own world wondering more about the girl and grabbed the collar of Nami's shirt. "Oi, wake up!" he ordered starting to shake the girl. When Nami kept on sleeping a tick mark appeared on the boy.

"Wake up!" he repeated again, only this time he kept slapping Nami in the face

"Luffy!" Makino exclaimed finally noticing the boy's actions.

"What?" the oblivious boy asked letting Nami go

The girl fell to the floor with a thump and started stirring, she didn't even groan already used to enduring pain but a tick mar appeared on her face "Go away.." she grumbled thinking it was Rex who woke her up at midnight for more training

When she didn't hear a witty reply such as 'Stop taking a catnap' or something she paused but kept on the facade of being asleep as she began recollecting her memories

She recalled going on a little adventure as she liked to call it, the weather turning a bit bad and then making it to Foosha village. Her head began asking multiple questions such as 'Where, who, how, how long, what?' as she listened in to the other voices.

"That wasn't nice Luffy..." Makino scolded with a frown

Nami almost smirked, _almost. _It seems she made it to Makino's place or so? No matter, she was now in the care of Makino who is a mother figure or older sibling figure to the future king of the pirates Luffy. Although the absence of her goggles worried her she knew they wouldn't really throw it away, right? Her only problem is her backpack. She knew there was a fifty fifty percent chance that someone had take a look into it and already came up with multiple lies, half-truths and cover up story concerning herself. Though she decided to keep it as close as the truth as possible considering Luffy might find out if she lied in the future. Distrust among her crew isn't something she wants for something stupid.

Letting out a purposely loud yawn to gain the other's attention she lazily sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes. Then as if finally noticing she was in a different place she made herself tense, made her eyes cautious and weary as she lifted her face up to meet the gaze of Makino. "W-who..." her hoarse voice couldn't finish the sentence as she concluded that she was out for more than a day

"Ah, I'll go get you some water! Luffy, keep an eye on her, okay?" Makino quickly said as she scrambled outside the room. Nami could hear her footsteps descending downstairs but diverted her attention to Luffy who looked like a perfect copy of the anime or manga version, only slightly more realistic. She took great relief in how Luffy had yet to have the scar under his eye or the straw-hat.

Nami or rather Ashley knew there was no point in saying things like she didn't want to be friends with Luffy or anything idiotic like that. She had seen enough characters from fanfiction, games, movies etc. saying that and then ultimately becoming friends anyways. She didn't really like wasting time delaying something she knows will happen. She knew that even if she hadn't been in Nami's body and had instead been an OC she would have befriended Luffy anyways. She wouldn't deny her inner fan girl's desires, she _would _become friends with Monkey D Luffy. So she took the lead...

"H-hello..." she cursed her hoarse voice, her dry throat and her stuttering but didn't falter. She didn't immediately smiling deciding to play the part of the weary girl for now until she 'properly' introduce herself to the two

"Hey!" Luffy cheerfully greeted with his signature grin which was hard not to smile at in person, but Nami managed well considering she felt too tired to smile

"Who...a-are you?" she managed to ask

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy introduced himself

Nami gave out a small chuckle at the name "Monkey, huh?" she repeated ending with a cough just as Makino re-entered with a glass of water immediately giving it to Nami who promptly chugged it down rather greedily, but hey? Who cares?

"Thank you..." she thanked Makino with a small smile, she didn't relax though making Makino know she was still weary.

"I'm Makino" Makino introduced herself

"Nami" Nami courtly said placing the glass down "I'm in Foosha village, right?" she asked just for the sake of it

"Yep!" Luffy confirmed cheerily "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked

Makino was also eager to know

"Just on a little adventure" Nami vaguely answered "I'll be leaving after I finished what I came here to do, but in the meantime do you know of any cheap accommodates here Makino-san?" she asked getting straight to the point not wanting to seem too eager in sharing her personal life with strangers

"Ah, y-yes..." Makino said with a nod a bit taken aback at how mature the girl was "May I ask where your parents are?" she questioned

"Hmm..." Nami hummed in though looking at the older woman with half lidded eyes in a calculating way which made Makino a bit unnerved "Biological?" she questioned

"Yes" Makino answered with a nod ignoring the odd way of phrasing it

"Well..." Nami started with a thoughtful look, a goofy smile then covered her face "I don't know!"

"Huh...?" Makino asked blinking at the sudden attitude change

"They're probably corpses right about now, I wonder if they got their proper burial? Well, it doesn't really matter. I do wonder who they are though..but my curiosity will have to wait." Nami mused aloud relaxing

Makino flinched at the casual way Nami spoke as if not even bothered by the fact that she was an orphan

"Though I do have a foster mom and sis though!" she quickly assured the older woman hiding back a smirk _I wonder what move will be made next..._

Makino was visibly relieved at the re-assurance "Where are they?"

Nami pouted "Is this an interrogation?" she asked dodging the question "I'm hungry!" she whined acting childish, to prove her point her stomach let out a growl

"Me too!" Luffy quickly said

"You just ate an hour ago Luffy..." Makino pointed out with a sweat drop

"That was just a snack!" the boy exclaimed making Nami giggle

So the trio made their way downstairs Makino telling them to wait awhile as she prepared the food. Nami had offered to help but the older woman politely declined and Nami wasn't the type to modestly insist on helping. She simply sat on the stool on Luffy's right, when Luffy got up a silence filled the air much to Nami's confusion, she thought Luffy would be really talkative but she was mistaken it seems. Maybe he was shy?

"So where are you from, weirdo? Did you really sail the boat by yourself? Are you a pirate?" Luffy started a string of questions making Nami take back her thoughts on Luffy being shy.

"One question at a time Monkey-chan" Nami stated placing her left elbow at the counter

Luffy didn't seem fazed by the usage of his last name "So?" he asked

Nami gave a hum as she rested her chin on her left palm "Secret, yes, no" she answered the questions, before Luffy could ask anything else however she asked a few things herself "How old are you? What's your dream?"

"I'm seven! I want to become a pirate like Shanks!" he said in an energetic tone making Nami let out a small smile not showing any recognition at the name deciding to hold off on the fact that she knows who he's talking about

"Shanks?" she asked showing mild interest

"He's the captain of his own ship! One day I'm going to go on an adventure with him and the rest, I just have to learn how to swim better!" Luffy babbled on

Nami gave a cat smile, over the years she noted her similarity to the feline species which differed a bit from cannon!Nami's and got used to her habits which were similar to felines "Oh? Pirates are strong y'know? Are you strong too?" she asked

"Yeah! My fists hit like pistols!" Luffy bragged

"Oh? That's awesome!" Nami praised humoring him but knowing that it was true once he eats the devil fruit

"Shishishi, what about you?" Luffy asked

"Hmmm, pass." Nami winked

Luffy pouted "That's unfair!" he yelled

Nami resisted the urge to squeal as she merely gave him an amused look "Oh? Why's that?" she asked

"You're not sharing anything!" Luffy answered crossing his arms making his pout more cute

Nami gave a cheshire grin "You didn't ask!" she exclaimed laughing

"I just did!" Luffy argued sticking out his tongue

"Well okay, I'll tell you a bit about myself. My name's Nami, done" she said

Luffy gave her a mock glare making her chuckle

"Fine, I'm eight years old making me one year older than you. I like reading, training, sweets, puzzles, mysteries, board games and a lot of other things. I dislike a lot of things too, but I don't want to go emo on you just yet. My hobbies are studying, training, drawing, sewing, cooking and I'm planning on taking on gardening soon." she listed off

"Boring!" Luffy commented

She merely chuckled "Well, you didn't ask for interesting stuff about me"

"Interesting?" Luffy repeated

Nami nodded "Things like how I'm a liar, a thief, bi-polar...oh, the list could go on but I'm afraid it's classified." she said in a mysterious tone

"Weirdo" Luffy stated

"I'll take that as a compliment" Nami winked in amusement

"Huh?" Luffy asked in confusion

"It means a praise, something good spoken about another" Nami explained

"It wasn't a praise!" Luffy quickly said

"But I took it as one" Nami said in amusement

"You're not allowed to!" Luffy childishly argued

"Sue me" Nami smirked

Luffy didn't have a reply, he merely crossed his arms and turned away with a huff. Nami took a glance at him, for once she was a bit hesitant in doing something. She never liked being seen as too sentimental or anything but she needed to take the lead, sometimes rushing in is a good strategy. She hoped this was the case

"Hey Luffy?" she asked gaining the boy's attention

"What?" Luffy asked

"I...have never had a friend before." she confessed, it was a white lie, Nami never had a friend before. She ignored Luffy's confused frown yet understanding look as she continued "B-but..I think this is what it feels like to have a friend, s-so..." she started fidgeting glancing away nervously, "Umm w-would you l-like to be m-my friend?" she questioned

"You want me to be your friend?!" Luffy asked in surprise yet seemed excited

Nami gave a hesitant nod and decided to add another move "You're kind of me..." she said in a softer tone "You keep smiling a lot but I can see it in your eyes...you're lonely aren't you? Even though you won't admit it..." she trailed off

Luffy looked a bit shocked, he knew she was speaking the truth, but how could she know this so fast? Not even Makino knew. The only time he never felt alone was when Shanks' crew was here, but when they left it always made him feel left out and alone.

"Even though others don't notice, I can see it as clear as the sky in your eyes. I can see all the tears you hold back almost like a storm...yet you're still so happy. It's weird, but...in a good way you know? I'm lonely too sometimes." she finished

A silence filled the room. To Nami it was awkward but Luffy didn't seem to notice, it almost seemed like forever before Luffy finally said "You're weird Nami"

Nami's eyes widened _He finally said my name. _She thought turning to look at the blinding grin he was giving her, "You too...Luffy..." she reluctantly added at the end liking the fact she finally said his name

"I'll take that as a com-pli-ment..." Luffy said still grinning as he spelled out the new word making sure to say it right

Nami gave the whole D grin a try as she grinned at Luffy knowing his grin was better but content at her own grin. Both knew that this was the start of their friendship. Both didn't notice Makino smiling softly at them no longer unnerved by Nami as she called out that the food was ready

"Finally!" Luffy had yelled it mock annoyance but couldn't take the grin off his face while Nami merely chuckled

* * *

_**Chapter end!**_

* * *

_**A/N : There! So how did you like the chapter guys? Some feedback would be greatly appreciated! Also if there's anything you want to see happen or point out to me feel free to do so.**_

**_Important Question : I have an idea of a later plot point but I just need to set a fact straight about Nami's origins. Aside from her parents probably dying at the attack on her hometown is there anything else mentioned about them?_**


	11. Arrival of Red

**_Okay! I'm back with the brand new chapter..enjoy...*smirks*_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven_**

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_  
_Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_  
_Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!_  
_The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !_

_~Brook~_

* * *

"Eat your vegetables Luffy" Nami said as she dutifully brought a baby carrot to her mouth to eat

Luffy scrunched his nose up in disgust "No, they're disgusting!"

Three days passed since Nami had woken up, all the questions people had for her were dutifully avoided due to her skills in misdirection. In Luffy's case she just flats out tell him it's none of his business not wanting to lie to her first friend. Not that she cared or anything, no sir she definitely did not grow attached to Monkey D Luffy in the span of three days.

Oh, screw it! She was totally attached to the raven haired boy who managed to weasel his way into her heavily guarded heart which baffled her. The only people she relatively cared about was Bell-mere, Nojiko, Genzo and to an extent Rex. Heck, she didn't really care for her village but she just felt protective of them due to Bell-mere and Nojiko's fondness of Cocoyashi island. Back on topic, she felt herself feeling totally comfortable with the boy. Even more comfortable than those she considered her 'friends' in her previous life. This of course made her a bit protective and vengeful towards anyone who wronged Luffy which thankfully hasn't happened yet.

Makino however had Nami stay with her and Luffy which only served to bring the two kids closer to each other, though Nami refused to take a bath with Luffy no matter how much of a fangirl she is, it just felt wrong on so many different levels despite her being used to bath with other people in her previous life at hot springs.

The older woman found Nami unique for lack of better terms. Nami had immediately asked her for the local library and proceeded to borrow a mountain load of books, how Nami managed to bring all those books to her shared room with Luffy was still a mystery to Makino. Of course Luffy wouldn't leave her alone to read books which was not a surprise for the girls, what did surprise Makino was Nami's ability to multi-task. She could keep up with a conversation or walking around with Luffy while having her nose in a book. Nami would even read books while dodging Luffy's attacks during their friendly spars with the excuse of helping Luffy's patience and her ability to accurately dodge which was true depending on your point of view.

Nami also made it a point to help Makino with daily tasks ranging from cooking to even sewing, the younger girl's excuse being 'I was told by my teacher that femininity could be a tactic' which made the older woman wonder who exactly this teacher was.

Nami herself merely used the days to expand her knowledge, her stealth, her arsenal, her parkour and her dodging skills. She even paid attention to Makino's daily chores taking some tips here and there. Oh, not to mention how interesting it was to see Makino mix some drinks for some clients who didn't want sake. Even Makino seemed happy to be able to put her skills with liquor to use instead of just handing out sake.

On a completely different note...the villagers started noticing their wallets becoming thinner and a few shops decided to start noting inventory after they could swear there was certain items in their stock. Completely unrelated to Nami who suddenly had a camera, no?

"But Luffy if you don't eat those vegetables you'll _never _become a _strong _pirate and Shanks will never take you on an adventure with him" Nami pointed out

"Really?!" Luffy yelled in excitement

"Really" Nami nodded fighting off that smile that always wanted to appear when it comes to Luffy

Luffy immediately inhaled the vegetables with a disgusted face yet looking determined. _Hook, line and sinker._

"The bath's ready!" Makino called out to Nami who placed her fork down leaving the empty plate for her bath with a book on medical plants in her hand

Back at Cocoyashi island they had no choice but to take showers due to their finance problems, but here Nami could have a nice and warm bath while she reads her book in peace. Don't get her wrong or anything, Luffy was amazing company but she needed some relaxing time a.k.a thirty minutes in the tub. _I really need some more me time._

Oddly enough her wish came true after her bath when Makino informed her that Luffy had gone out _That little shit going out without me,not that I care or anything. Shit, I sound like a tsundere. _

So here she was laying on her mattress surrounded by books squashing away stray thoughts ranging from her past life to her mom and sis she had just left to go on a little adventure, though now that she thinks about it...it was really idiotic of her to leave the dumbest note ever. She decided on leaving a nicer and more sophisticated note next time. Oh, she knew there was going to be a next time.

As minutes turned into an hour and an hour turned into two hours she felt tired, a yawn escaped her before she curled up into a ball taking a catnap. Makino discovered the sleeping ginger head and merely left her knowing that Nami had problems with sleeping almost boarding insomia by insisting she needed to finish these books or go work out.

_"My teacher taught me to use up as much time for sharpening myself as possible until I pass out like Na-, umm a fictional character with blond hair and blue eyes"_

Makino really wanted to speak to that teacher, said teacher just felt a shudder but then shrugged it off as another woman mad at him for some reason. It did frustrate Makino that Nami was good at avoiding questions but she was a patient woman. Oh, Nami herself tried proposing a deal to her...

_"I have a proposition for you then" Nami said with a sly smile_

_"Proposition?" Makino repeated already used to Nami's big vocabulary _

_"Or an information exchange of course" Nami allowed_

_"Hmm...I'm listening" Makino said_

_"It's simple really, you just have to tell me the name of the person you love to confirm my suspicions. In exchange I'll answer ALL your questions" _

Makino had to politely decline despite the very tempting offer, it was a good move on her part. After all Nami didn't say she'd answer truthfully.

* * *

Nami managed to get a solid hour of sleep before loud noise woke her up, _Must be a loud night.._she noted with a yawn as she stretched her arms up, the pop giving her a satisfied feeling before she proceeded to roll her shoulders and crack her neck. She randomly grabbed a book from her pile of unread books which was about East Blue and its sister seas deciding to go downstairs at the bar. She loved the interesting gossips which served to improve her knowledge and even serve as blackmail material for several people if she ever meets them, not to mention she was a girl who simply loved juicy gossip almost as much as Luffy loves meat.

She ignored the fact that she was in Makino's old pj's as she opened the door with her sleepy face still on knowing some women were suckers for children and would let her sleep on her lap which would enable Nami to not only hear some really juicy gossips (women after all do love to gossip), but she could always test her pickpocket skills.

"NAMI!" Luffy's excited voice yelled silencing the room making Nami shuffle at the awkwardness as she looked up

It was only due to Rex's training that she managed to maintain her sleepy facade at seeing the Red Hair pirates in all their drunken glory. She let her eyes observe the bar ignoring Makino's worried look, the older woman not sure about Nami's opinions on pirates and the confused looks the pirates gave her which she assumed was because of not seeing her before. She made sure not to show any signs of recognition until her eyes fell on Shanks who wasn't smiling but wasn't completely wary nor confused. He merely gave her an easy going look.

"...Luffy?" Nami asked turning back to the only person grinning

"What?" Luffy asked

"Your obliviousness knows no bounds." she bluntly said, not giving Luffy the chance she continued "What kind of person doesn't tell their _only _friend who's almost the same age as them that the freaking _Red-haired Shanks _was on friendly terms with them?"

Luffy for his part looked confused "I told you I was friends with Shanks!" he exclaimed

"Oh, and I believed you. But there are bound to be plenty of Shanks' in the world, so how was I supposed to know you meant Red-haired Shanks one of the strongest pirates alive!" Nami yelled ignoring the amused looks some of the members of the crew sent her

"...he is?" Luffy asked clearly confused

"Yes!" Nami yelled, then she took a calming breath "Luffy, I knew you were slower than most but this..." she let the sentence trailed off shaking her head "Okay, let me enlighten you" she said with a certain glint in her eyes

She started off with placing her hands on her hips and putting on her lecture face with Luffy sitting down crossed legged in front of her giving her his attention for as long as whatever she's about to say is interesting. "Shanks is one of the Yonko or Four Emperors if you will." she started off simple but even that made the pirates present more interest and some more alert at a kid knowing this. The more childish men of the crew joined Luffy on sitting in front of Nami who sweat dropped at their antics while other members such as Lucky Roo, Benn and Yasopp took their seats near Shanks. Of course only Benn was giving Nami a calculating look

Before Nami could continue Luffy raised his hand up

Makino giggled in amusement already used to seeing this happen while Shanks glanced at her as she refilled his cup "Does this happen allot?" he asked

Makino nodded "Yes, Nami's knows allot for her age and she sometimes lecture Luffy but mostly ends up telling him stories" she answered as she too turned her attention to Nami

"Yes?" Nami asked pointing at Luffy

"What's a Yonko?" Luffy asked in confusion

"Long or short version?" Nami questioned

"Short!" Luffy and Shanks' crew said in unison

"The Yonko are the four most notorious and powerful pirate captains in the world, well at least according to the World Government. They're not really allies nor friends choosing to mostly do as they please much to the Marines relief. But...if even two of the four were to form an alliance the marines would do whatever it takes to ensure it doesn't happen. Influence, fame, wealth, power...they have all these which is why they're considered as emperors." Nami explained making the dense members of the crew and Luffy look at Shanks with new admiration causing him to chuckle at them

"You were right, the little miss knows a lot" Benn commented glancing at Makino's knowing smile with a smirk of his own

"Wow Shanks, I didn't expect that of you" Luffy said making Shanks sweat drop wondering if he should be annoyed at the kid or not

Nami coughed, "Ah...sorry, please go on" Shanks said with an easy smile which earned him an annoyed look from Nami. Don't get her wrong, she's a huge fan but she really doesn't like getting interrupted

"All four of them together are considered one of the San Dai Seiryoku or Three Great Powers. And that's the short version." Nami summed up

"Makes you wonder what the long version is..." Benn commented

"It does, doesn't it?" Shanks agreed

"You can just ask her later" Makino told them

"Yeah, I think we will" Shanks assured her, the trio turning back as Nami clicked her tongue in annoyance

"If Shanks-sama's status as a Yonko surprises you guys this much I'm sure y'all would faint at the next part." Nami said crossing her arms, she was annoyed at the crew for not knowing that much. She scoffed at them _Newbies._

"Sama...?" Shanks asked blinking

"That's a first" Lucky Roo said

"Definitely" Yassop also said

"It's strange how this is the first time you've been addressed with the honorific 'sama' despite being a Yonko" Benn commented

"It happens" Shanks said with a shrug

"His rival is Dracule Mihawk!" Nami said letting out a fangirl squeal, then she blushed out of embarrassment convincing herself she did not just squeal

"Dracula?" Luffy asked tilting his head in confusion

"Dracule." Nami corrected sternly "He's the greatest swordsman of the world! Not only that but Shanks-sama is capable of going one on one against Dracule-sama's Yoru!" she said having a fangasm much to Shanks' amusement

"Looks like we have a fan" he muttered to himself

"Yoru?" Luffy asked

"The black sword Yoru is the strongest sword in this world." Nami stated as if it was obvious, of course to a OP fan it would be but Luffy's the main character. _Oh, crap! Luffy's not supposed to know this stuff yet! _Nami belatedly realized resisting the urge to bang her head on the floor _Maybe if I hit him hard enough with my book he'll forget..._

She was about to open her mouth to speak more but then promptly closed it _Telling Luffy about the Yonko and Dracule is already a lot...but I probably shouldn't tell him about the fact that Shanks was a part of Gold Roger's crew. _"Of course, that's enough story telling for one day. The rest you'll have to figure out yourself like I did." she stated ignoring the slumping shoulders of the childish men as she flicked Luffy's forehead before turning to Shanks no longer to resist

_Time to let out the inner fangirl... _

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she yelled in admiration running up to the amused Shanks who seemed smug, _Heh, take that OP fans. Who else can say they met the Shanks?! _

"Oh, really?" Shanks asked humoring her

"Of course! May I please have your autograph?" she asked producing a piece of paper and pen out of nowhere just because she can

"Sure kid" Shanks said ruffling her hair as he grabbed the items

Nami let out a blush as she placed her hand on the place Shanks just ruffled "He ruffled my hair...I am never washing my hair again..." she said in pure bliss

Benn let out an amused chuckle "What a dedicated fan" he commented earning Nami's attention

"Y-you're Benn Beckman!" Nami exclaimed _The smartest person out of the East Blue Saga according to Oda! _"May I have your autograph?" she asked

"Seems like she's a fan of you too" Yassop commented earning Nami's attention

"And you're Yasopp! You're the sniper of the crew!" she said, adding "May I have your autograph?"

"Color me surprised, you have a fan too" Lucky Roo stated

Ignoring the 'hey!' Nami turned to Lucky Roo who was eating meat as usual "...Lucky Roo, may I have your autograph?" she questioned

"Wow, you guys are awesomer than I thought." Luffy commented

"More awesome" Nami corrected as she mentally noted to go get a camera to take a few pictures

Makino watched on in amusement as the other crew members asked Nami if she wanted their autographs while she bluntly told them no. No one noticed the small smug smirk Nami had on her face, she hid it pretty well. The only one who noticed something was off about Nami was Benn.

_Phase one : release my inner fangirl. Complete, on to phase two._

* * *

**Chapter end!**

* * *

**Zaralann : **Well honestly Rokushiki just slipped my mind! Thanks for pointing it out though, I'll make sure to add it somewhere in the story since it seems interesting

_**Manifested Earth : **_Ah, thanks! I fixed the 'sure me' part. (thank you for pointing it out) Also huge thanks for answering my question!


	12. Ambition of the chibi

**_Okay! I'm back with the brand new chapter..enjoy...*smirks*_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding, innuendo's etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

_The thief's theme, play me at night, they won't act right_

_Understandable smooth shit, that murderers move with_

_~Nas, thief theme~_

* * *

After Nami's lecture she had changed into her own clothes which was just a plain black short, long-sleeved red shirt and her sandals. Not to mention that she hid her bo staff and dagger out of force of habit.

_It looks like today's not the day that Luffy gains his devil fruit ability..._Nami noted as she skimmed through the book about flowers she was reading ignoring the partying around her, she even ignored her idols knowing that thinking things through was more important than her inner fangirl needs. _Okay, cool down. Luffy's still seven years old so Shanks will probably leave and come back some more times until Luffy gets the fruit. _Her face darkened as a negative thought filled her mind _What if someone purposely disturbed the timeline? _

"Is something wrong Nami?" Makino asked in concern seeing Nami's dark look

Nami blinked "Huh?" she questioned

"You had a weird look!" Luffy explained, he was sitting on her right.

"It was a really dark look" Shanks commented innocently, he was sitting on the other side of Luffy

"I was just lost in thought..." Nami assured them plastering on a smile _No, no one's that irresponsible, right? _She tried to re-assure herself and inwardly snorted at herself _I'm being a bit of a hypocrite considering I'm after some devil fruits myself. _

"Oh? What exactly could an eight year old be thinking about to cause such a murderous look?" Benn asked eyeing Nami

Nami nervously gulped at the calculating look, she was used to giving people that look but of course she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of one "Oh, just about this book."

"You've been reading that book nonstop now" Makino noted, "Do you want a drink?"

"A screaming orgasm would be nice" Nami admitted

Yasopp, Lucky Roo and Shanks all promptly chocked on their sake or meat in Lucky's case. Even Benn looked a bit taken aback at Nami's request while Luffy just amused at their reaction.

"Did I heard her right?" Shanks asked

"I asked for a screaming orgasm" Nami repeated

"Kid, do you even know what _that _is?" Yasopp asked, he had a kid himself and definitely didn't want Usopp to know things like this until he was older

Nami merely looked at the men who were staring at her through half-lidded eyes "It's a drink." she stated making them sigh in relief before adding in a mischief filled tone, "It could also mean a climax of-"

"Okay, that's enough!" the now red faced Makino said

"Aww, I want to know what a screaming orgasm is!" Luffy exclaimed

Nami couldn't hold it back as she laughed, she laughed so hard her sides started hurting and tears welled up in her eyes. She almost fell of the stool if it was't for Benn balancing her "Oh god, I haven't laughed like that since..." she paused, _When was the last time I've laughed like this? Genuinely laughed? _She questioned herself "Forever.." she finished in a lower more melancholy filled tone that only Benn and Yasopp catched

Luffy had a big D grin "You laughed!" he pointed out in excitement

"Is it so surprising?" Shanks asked raising an eyebrow

"It seems like the little miss doesn't laugh a lot" Benn also commented eyeing Nami's reaction

"Yeah..." Nami agreed with a more lost look before shaking her head plastering on her usual bored look "Did I go too far with my joke Liquors?" she asked

"Liquors?" Makino asked

"It's my new nickname for you" Nami courtly answered going back into her book "I'd like some tang-, apple juice please." she said, _Wonder how Bell-mere's doing right now? Does she miss me? How about Nojiko? What happens if Arlong comes earlier and Bell-mere di-, no! Stop being negative, Arlong will come in two years. _She thought to herself firmly, her eyes taking a more determined look _So I'll have to get as much money as I can until it reaches the fee Arlong demands. _

"Do I get a nickname too?" Shanks asked with a grin seeing Nami's mood

"I want one too!" Luffy quickly said

"Nope" Nami said shaking her head

"Why not?" Shanks and Luffy asked in unison with a pout

"I'm not telling, way too embarrassing." Nami said with a huff, but she had a soft smile, _Your names are perfect already idiots. _

"How about us?" Lucky Roo asked

Nami eyed the trio consisting of Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo, she then nodded to herself and began pointing at each of them respectively "Scary face, Friendly Sniper and Lucky Charms" she answered before turning back to her book

The men present understood the first two nicknames considering Benn has a really rough looking face and Yasopp is their sniper but they didn't understand the last one at all. Seeing the girl chuckle to herself they concluded it was an inside joke.

"Here you go" Makino stated as she placed the glass filled with apple juice in front of Nami

"Thanks Liquors" Nami thanked

"That nickname is a bit..." Makino trailed off

"I can always call you White Lilly" Nami stated

"White Lilly?" Makino repeated

"Yeah, it means chastity and virtue." the eight year old explained taking amusement at the fact that everyone except Benn and Luffy did a spite take as she innocently added "It fits you perfectly,no?"

Makino's face would put Shanks' hair to shame "I-I t-think I l-like 'Liquors' better" she stuttered out avoiding everyone's gazes

_Ah, she still has her v-card. Makes me really wonder who that baby she was holding later on belongs to. _"My suspicion has been confirmed it seems..." she noted going back to her book only to scowl, her bangs doing a perfect job at hiding her sourness.

**The iris's three upright petals are said to symbolize faith, valor and wisdom. **She read in her head inwardly snorting, _Yeah the last name Ayame doesn't fit me at all. _She thought to herself slamming the book shut, "I finished reading all those books" she commented aloud as she jumped off of the stool glancing at the clock to see it was five "The library closes at six so I'll be back" she informed ignoring Makino's worried looks

_Tsk, I'm not Ashley Ayame anymore, I'm Nami whatever the fuck my last name is. My main objective isn't to mess around with the people here. _She thought being frustrated at herself as she made her way out of the bar not even glancing back to see anyone.

The door closed with a big slam as Nami shoved her hands into her pockets in annoyance _I can't believe how much I've changed compared to my previous life. I'm not Ashley Ayame and I'm not Nami...so who exactly am I? _

"Where are you going captain?" Benn asked glancing at said captain

Shanks grunted "Can't leave a girl alone by herself now can I?"

Benn smirked standing up as well "It's dangerous of me to leave the little miss in _your _hands" he stated

"Hey, I can be responsible!" Shanks argued

Benn didn't dignify that with an answer as the two walked out of the bar to follow Nami who just seemed to like glaring at everything. After about five minutes they lost her causing Shanks to panic while Benn merely calmed him down. By the time they found Nami which was fifteen minutes they were left a bit baffled at the scene in front of them of an eight year old with a dagger at a grown man's neck.

"Scum like you disgust me" Nami sneered at the man pressing the knife closer to his neck

"I-i'm s-sorry!" the man stuttered out with a gulp

"Enlighten me, why is a noble from Goa Kingdom doing in a small village like this?" Nami asked with a more smug tone

The man's eyes widened "H-how...?" he asked

Nami gave him a feline like smile "A daisy with three feathers? You'd have to be a special kind of idiot not to piece the puzzle together. Now answer the question or there's going to be a funeral soon and it won't be mine."

"I-I came h-here for a drink at the local bar!" the man quickly explained

"Oh? What business does a noble have on _my turf_?" Nami was practically oozing killer intent

"T-the owner-"

"I've heard enough." Nami cut him off pressing the dagger even closer to the man "Listen here, even if hell freezes over I will not let some ugly ass motherfucking pervert like you near _my turf _nor near that woman. Commit that to memory, savvy?" she had a predatory glint in her eyes as her speech patterned changed into a more violent one

"O-okay!" the man stuttered out

Nami smiled and somehow that smile made the man shiver more, "Good, now that _that's _out of the way, pray tell me why I shouldn't slit your throat here and now?"

"The others will have your head!" the man tried to reason

"Is that so?" Nami asked seemingly taken aback

"Yes!" the man said gaining some more confidence until Nami chuckled

"But how will they know who to behead if I don't leave behind any evidence? I'm the type that doesn't leave behind blood nor bone nor ash." Nami confidently said

The man shivered not knowing if it was a bluff or not "I'll yell if you keep this up street urchin!" he tried again

"I'll just have to cut your tongue then" Nami mused aloud

"P-please just let me go!" the man begged tears streaming down his face

"This is exactly why I hate adults, you're all so useless!" Nami growled in anger then she caught herself forcing on a fake smile "How about a proposition?"

"Anything!" the men said

"My favorite word is money. Cough all the money you have on you up and you get to live" Nami said

"B-but-"

"Is money really more important than your life?" Nami cut him off coldly "If so then there's no point in keeping you alive anymore" she said in a sickenly sweet tone as she made a thing shallow cut for intimidation

"M-my m-mom will kill me!" the man cried out

"It's cute how you think I care." Nami said twirling the dagger in her hand with ease "Oh, I wouldn't try shoving me away if I were you. All my weapons are coated in poison. So how about we change the deal? Pay for the cure or die withing the hour. Your choice, but choose wisely." she said getting up from the man

"I'll pay!" the man yelled practically throwing all his money at Nami before holding his hand out "Gimme the cure!" he ordered

Nami merely counted her money calmly while humming happily "Jackpot!" exclaimed to herself in glee

"Oi!" the noble yelled

Nami didn't even look his way as she threw a vial at the man who promptly ran away. She blinked looking at the retreating figure with a cheshire grin, _He probably won't notice that the 'cure' is actually just colored water. _She thought in amusement pocketing her money and sheathing her dagger. "What an idiot!" she said in amusement

A cough made her freeze like a deer in headlights as she turned around to see none other than Shanks and Benn.

"Yo!" she greeted with a wave

"That isn't the right thing to say in this situation little miss" Benn said

"Oops?" Nami questioned with a closed eye smile seemingly not caring she was caught

"Mind explaining what just happened?" Shanks asked

"Just making some money." Nami shrugged

"In a rather impressive age for a kid" Benn added earning a look from Shanks, "What I'm wondering is what happened before we arrived"

"When did you arrive?" Nami asked

"When you had the dagger to his throat" Benn answered as the two of them ignored Shanks' look of disbelief

"Well the pig tried to make a move on poor innocent me." Nami stated with a huff crossing her arms "I guess now he knows better than to judge a book by its cover"

"That bastard..." Shanks growled earning a confused look from Nami

"Why are you mad?" she asked in what appeared to be confusion

"How can you ask me something like that?" Shanks asked taken aback, _Does she really think all adults are useless? _He wondered remembering the conversation

"Shanks," both men took notice on how she didn't use any honorific "All of us here knows that you're a pirate. And pirate aren't saints." she stated

"It doesn't mean we're complete scum" Shanks argued

"I'll take your word for it" Nami stated, she then rolled her shoulders out a habit "Though this is a perfect opportunity for me to say this..." Nami started in a serious tone making the two men go serious too knowing this kid wasn't like Luffy

"Say what?" Benn asked

"My intention." Nami spoke in an indifferent tone not holding the admiring tone as she pointed at Shanks' hat "Your hat belonged to the former kind of the pirates Gold D Rogers, right?" she asked

"Yeah..." Shanks nodded _How does she know?_

"You were a former cabin boy under Silvers Rayleigh and you were there at your captain's death" Nami stated

"You still haven't told us your intentions girl" Benn said no longer calling Nami little miss

"I'm an ambitious person, I'll do whatever it takes to reach my goals whether they're selfish or not. One of my goals is to make my future captain the kind of the pirates!" Nami said in a more passionate tone making the two men look at her in surprise

"That still doesn't tell us your intention..." Benn said after recovering from the shock

"My new friend, Monkey D Luffy is the prime candidate for becoming my captain but he still hasn't shown me his potential as a captain so I haven't told him about this" Nami explained

"Why Luffy?" Shanks asked

"He has the will of D" Nami simply stated, "Besides I can just feel it...Luffy's meant to do big stuff whether he realizes it or not" her tone turned sheepish as she played with her hair

"You're not a normal kid..." Shanks commented

"No, I'm not. Where's the fun in being normal?" Nami questioned quirking her lips up

"It makes me curious as to who you are little miss" Benn said reverting back into a more relaxed posture

"Thief, liar, survivor, smart...I'm a lot of stuff." Nami shrugged

"What makes me even more curious is how you're going to avoid getting arrested for attempted murder and stealing from a noble" Benn said his tone filled with interest

"Care to guess?" Nami asked in amusement

"You're too unpredictable" Benn stated

"Ah, it's a talent of mine. Makes things more thrilling. But if you really must know, Nami doesn't exist to the World Government and so by extent she doesn't exist to the nobles either." Nami explained.

"You're not listed as a citizen then" Benn concluded

"Nope~" Nami purred out as she turned towards Shanks who was amused "Shanks-sama-"

"Just Shanks" Shanks cut her off

"Just Shanks-sama, there's something else I wanted to inquire. How does one unlock their Haki? I've been trying for five years and it still hasn't happened" Nami pouted

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you know what haki is" Shanks commented ruffling Nami's hair again

"Yep, never washing my hair again." Nami muttered to herself

"You see, there's two official ways. Be born with it or go through intense training. There's a rumor about a third way but it's just a rumor as far as I'm concerned." Shanks shrugged

"What kind of intense training?" Nami asked

"Do you already know the basics of haki?" Shanks asked

"Yes, all three of them" Nami answered

"Then there's your answer" he chuckled ignoring Nami's pout

"Meanie, you-" she cut herself off with a frown "We better go back, it's going to rain soon" she said as she started walking back to the bar

Shanks and Benn sharing a raised eyebrow before following the girl. Just as they entered it started raining

"You were right..." Shanks said in what appeared to be a bit of awe considering he's never seen someone as young as Nami being able to predict the weather or whatever it is she's doing

"What can I say? A navigator who can't even do this little isn't worth her salt" Nami said in a smug tone as she walked upstairs "Night!" she waved

Both men knew she was just going to hide her money and both had a new opinion of the girl.

The red haired pirates stayed at the village for two more days in which Nami convinced Yasopp to teach her how to aim and a bit about guns, she convinced Lucky Roo into giving her some advice on stealth, Benn into telling her some stories and Shanks into teaching her a thing or two about swordsmanship. The other members of the red haired pirates also teaching her some things here and there, the mostly taught her more about survival at both land and sea and about maintaining their ship, some even taught her how to avoid marines and know if someone is hiding information.

The only thing odd was that their treasure seemed to become lighter, some guns were missing and even some supplies while they were partying at the bar. Both Benn and Shanks had a suspicion as to who the culprit is but kept quiet feeling a bit disappointed in their men for being tricked and played by a mere eight year old, though they were amused at her antics.

Nami also got Luffy into joining her training routine and eating vegetables.

The latter was then discarded when Shanks carelessly told Luffy that he never ate vegetables when he was little.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

_**A/N : Okay guys, I have this notebook which I fill ideas for this story in and right now I just want to know who you guys think should be included in Nami's semi-harem so I can put things together properly. Also should I have more NamixLuffy moments? I'm not sure if you guys want me to mix romance with the story _**_

_**Important Question : Aside from Nami, is everyone in character?**_

* * *

_**Zyma-nee-22 :**_

_Well I'm glad you gave this story a try! I hope Ashley continues to meet your standards ;)_

**_Chai Tea :_**

_Well I would't exactly trust Nami with anything :p. Nami has a lot planned out for Dawn Island, money is just the top priority but she does have other things planned._

**_Zaralann :_**

_Yup! Haki is REALLY important to Nami's plans so she'll unlock it eventually_

**_Kiara97 :_**

_*Returns hug* Glad I made a fellow fan's dream come true! It's because of the OC!Sakura stories in Naruto that I wanted to write one for OP, I don't know why people don't do it for OP, it's so exciting! I'm glad ya liked Rex, he's a nutcase but cool, ne? :P_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE (It'LL Make me update faster.)**_


	13. Diary Of An Iris

**_Okay! I'm back with the brand new chapter..enjoy...*smirks*_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction._**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding, innuendo's etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen _**

_I'm so stubborn, it's how I got here_

_So alone, feels like forever_  
_Wanna swim away and breath the open air_  
_But I feel so afraid, then I hear you say_

~_Plumb, Hang On_~a

* * *

While Nami and Luffy were eagerly waiting for Shanks and the rest of the crew to return at the docks, the crazy bald tuxedo wearing Rex found himself sitting at a table for lunch with Bell-mere and Nojiko.

"Thanks again for giving us your fish" Bell-mere thanked

"Maa, it was the least I could do..." Rex trailed off seeing the bags under Bell-mere's eyes _You better come back with that autograph for making me go through checking on a depressed woman Ashley_

_"I never told you to check up on anyone"_

"Details, details..." Rex muttered

"Excuse me?" Bell-mere blinked placing the plates on the table

"Ah, just my imagination going wild about a woman." Rex shrugged

"A woman? Color me surprised." Bell-mere stated

"Yeah, she's really damn troublesome and annoying." Rex grunted

"Who is she?" Bell-mere asked feeling curious

"Ah, instead of assuming I have a lover how about you tell me about your love life?" Rex asked

"I don't exactly have a love life, too busy raising two kids." Bell-mere stated

"Well a little ginger told me she really ships you and Genzo" Rex said with a closed eye smile

"Ship?" Bell-mere asked

"It means she would like to see you two get together, it's becoming one of her one true pairing." Rex supplied greatly amused at the faint pink on Bell-mere's face

Before Bell-mere could give a witty comment another voice broke in "What's the pervert doing here?"

"You're the pervert" Rex said, his lips twitching in annoyance at Nojiko who was eyeing him wearily

"You're the one who-"

"Well there's something called-"

"No person does that when they want to-"

"No person? What are you a god or-"

"I was saying that you're less than a-"

"God? Yes, I am very aware of the fact that I'm hu-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Bell-mere yelled in annoyance

"It was his fault!" Nojiko exclaimed pointing a finger at Rex

"When you point at someone your four other fingers are pointing right back at you" Rex pointed out

"Stop dodging the topic!" Nojiko yelled

"Just stating facts." Rex easily said putting a cigarette in his mouth

"Well how about I tell you a fact? You're the one who scarred me for life you pe-"

"You're the one who should be ashamed for staring~" Rex slurred out lighting up his cigarette

Nojiko blushed an interesting shade of red "W-what are you doing here anyway?!" she yelled

"I'm curious about that too, how come you willingly came here without me dragging your as-, your butt." Bell-mere questioned correcting herself at the end

"I wanted to read those secret coded messages if you all don't mind." Rex stated

"Oh? What's in it for us?" Bell-mere asked

"I'll tell you the contents of the book." Rex said

"Deal" Bell-mere grinned standing up to go get a certain box with Nojiko following behind, both missing Rex's smirk _I never said which book. _He thought to himself

_"Oi, curiosity killed the cat."_

"And satisfaction brought it back to life didn't it koneko?" Rex asked looking to his side, _Man, I should stop hallucinating. Maybe I should go see a doc or something? Nah._

* * *

**_"The Diary of an Iris." _**_Rex snorted at the tittle "Sure she wasn't an authoress?" he asked himself as he flipped the diary open_

**_"Dear Iris, aside from my other diary dedicated to everything I could remember about this world this is about my previous identity. Now as time flies I know I might wonder why I even wanted to waste ink and paper for this but I want me, Nami to always remember my origins. Forgetting is too good for someone like me."_**

Rex frowned at the last part, _Idiot, at this rate you'll be piling up every burden you can get your hands on just because you feel guilty for 'stealing' Nami's existence. _

**"Of course like everyone else I don't remember much about the first three years of my life. My grandparents told me I was quite the troublemaker that needed to be occupied at all times thus developing my fondness for puzzles, art, tv and the like. I was told that I used to dance along to Sailor Moon and keep screaming 'Vamos a buscar, las esperas de dragon!' everything someone said 'let's go' or something along those lines. I really feel sorry for my grandparents." **

Rex chuckled at that, "Dragon Ball, huh?" he muttered his eyes eager to read the next lines

**"I was told that I loved helping my grandmother in the kitchen when I was four and I loved forcing my grandfather to play his guitar, I even went as far as to throw a tantrum once when the string broke. Aside from that I remember getting a burn from the oven when I didn't listen to my granny's warnings and going to the park to play. I also remember being deathly afraid of thunders, but don't fret I'm mostly over that fear. It only resurfaces occasionally so it would be best if I have some earplugs during the Skypia Arc. Ah, I'm rambling about unrelated matters." **

**"Aside from those I was told that I loved cartoons so much, Scooby Doo, Johny Test, Johny Bravo, Pokemon, you name it. I'd spend most of my time watching cartoons when I wasn't bugging my grandparents. At this point going to the park had become something I loathed, I detested seeing kids laughing with their parents. Sure I had my grandparents, but that wasn't the same now was it? They raised my parent so wasn't it my parent's job to raise me? To shower me with love? For my dad to build a tree house with me? To buy me ice-cream? To give me piggy back rides? To scold me? I became very insecure at this point thinking that my parents didn't want me. That I was hated."**

"It's funny how our situation is so different yet at the same time the root is the same..." Rex chuckled with no sense of humor

**"At five nothing remarkable happened, I just kept on with my hobbies. I'd watch some anime thinking it was cartoon, I really didn't know the difference when I was little. My grandpa got me into playing arcade games on old consoles as well when I refused to leave the house. I became a shut-in mostly until a girl befriended me and so I befriended her whole group. My grandparents were happy I was finally socializing so I went along with it."**

"That explains her occasional awkwardness, must have never really fit in." Rex commented

**"Everything changed when I turned six, I had noticed my grandparents acting weird and how they were unsure about my birthday gift which was odd since they would usually give me something that has to do with my hobbies. Of course I just merely assured them that I would be happy with whatever they give me. The birthday gift? A woman, not just any woman, my mother. At that time I was happy, mad, sad, confused and even dizzy. Happy that I had a mother, mad that she showed up late, sad that I had to say goodbye to my grandparents, confused on why she came back and dizzy at the way my brain was working. I was about to burst out but when the woman, my mom started crying her heart out and apologizing I did what my grandparents did when I cried, I hugged her. I forgave her, because she seemed really sorry. That's why maybe I can forgive people who show that they were really sorry for something they did, I hope that I still have this trait as Nami"**

Rex skimmed through the diary detailing Ashley's school experiences, friends, relationship problems, crushes and so on until he reached the last page.

**"Life's been good since I stopped cutting," **

"What? When did...I'll have to go back to read her early teen years" Rex said clicking his tongue in annoyance

**"Mom's doing her secretary job and my stepdad is working on a new case, his job as a lawyer is tough work but he manages to spend time with mom and I so I'm happy." **

"A happy kid isn't suicidal..." Rex dryly commented

**"I mean it would be selfish of me to brood all day when other kids are orphans, being abused or starving, right? I have it better so I can't act like a brat. Aside from that...I'M IN THE BAND! Rachel, Mellie and Tammy asked me to be their lead singer! Life's never been better! Rumor has it that Jake's going to ask me out! *Insert squeal*, he was my first crush. Although he's real...tsk, if only anime boys were real."**

**"And that's the story of Ashley Ayame or Nami's previous life. The last thing I did was take a nap unaware that my life as Ashley was cut off short and the next time I wake up I would be someone else."**

Rex blinked, then he read the last line again. Now Rex was never one to be dumbstruck but there's a first time for everything, right?

"How?" was all he could ask "How did she get here if she didn't die?" he questioned "It's impossible! Unless she died in her sleep? No, she wasn't ill. Her house fell? Tsunami? Hurricane? No, even then she would have known how she died. The memory of dying is _always _there." he ranted to himself

"You done?" Bell-mere asked making him jump in surprise turning around to see Bell-mere at the door with a cup

"How long were you there?" Rex asked cursing his tendency to talk to himself

"Relax, I just got here." Bell-mere answered making Rex sigh in relief not detecting any signs of lying "Are you okay? You look panicked"

"I just need to go see a doctor" Rex said

"Okay, I'll take you. You seem like you'll pass out while getting there" Bell-mere didn't offer, she ordered and Rex knew better than to argue with a woman.

* * *

"Hey Nami, maybe you should stop Luffy before he does something stupid" Yasopp said glancing at the ginger head who had her nose stuck in a book about the World Government

"Don't be a stiff Yasopp!" Shanks said with a grin slapping the man in the back before turning to Nami "I see you're still here in the village Nami" he noted, then a thought crossed his head "Why are you even here anyways?"

"I followed the sea." Nami answered in a deadpan

"And my hair is dyed" Shanks returned in a voice filled with sarcasm

Nami's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise "It isn't natural? Minus twenty points"

"Points?" Yasopp asked in confusion

"Sex appeal points" Nami supplied, seeing the men's deadpan look she questioned "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think a little girl like you should be grading people's looks ginger" Lucky Roo commented munching on his meat as per usual

"Whether a girl or a woman she's still female, the real question is why does my sex appeal drop by twenty if my hair was dyed?" Shanks questioned

"That's our captain, always focusing on things other doesn't." Benn stated

Shanks grinned at him "Thanks!" he thanked

"Uhh, that wasn't a compliment captain" Yasopp said with a sweat drop, "Well our captain is a special kind of observant." Lucky Roo shrugged

"So?" Shanks asked turning to Nami

"Because red hair is appealing, _natural _red hair is to die for. It gives off a bad-boy yet playful look and most girls like bad boys. Even I find them appealing." Nami explained in a drawl as she closed her book knowing the whole crew won't let her read in peace

"Oh, I see!" Shanks said with a look of realization

"You already have a type?!" Yasopp yelled in disbelief, _Does Usopp have a type already too? My son..._

"How did you reach that conclusion?" Shanks asked in confusion

"The little miss said 'even I find them appealing', appealing is another word for attractive. In other words a type, which means characteristics in a person which the little miss finds alluring." Benn explained to his sometimes slow captain

Shanks took a moment to process the words before turning to Nami "How old are you again?"

"Eight." Nami answered

"I forbid romance!" Shanks declared

"I second that!" Yasopp yelled

Nami tilted her head in innocent confusion "Why do you two care anyway?"

"Cause you're our friend just like Luffy ginger." Lucky Roo answered

Nami blinked at that word, "Friend...?" she asked the word still foreign to her tongue despite she herself declaring herself a friend of Luffy's "But we don't even know each other that long..." she tried to argue

"Then how do you think someone becomes friends? Do they decide to just become friends?" Benn asked knowing that Nami would answer her honest opinion on the matter by wording it differently, of course it only works when she's confused

"It can't really be decided..." Nami started biting her lips with a frown adoring her making the four in front of her a bit surprised at seeing the insecure side of Nami "It's just formed before you know it..."

"Yes" Benn confirmed with a nod

"Wouldn't you say we're friends?" Shanks asked with a soft smile

"I guess" Nami finally answered, "I won't ever take a bullet for you though" Nami quickly said, "It's just that being friends with this crew benefits me a lot!" she informed

"Keep telling yourself that Nami" Shanks grinned

"LUFFY, PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" a random crew member yelled

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed running around pointing the gun at everyone

"A gun isn't a toy!" Yasopp scolded as he punched the seven year old in the head taking away the gun

"Oh, well. We knew Luffy was crazy from the start, so let's toast!" another member declared

"To what exactly?" Benn asked raising an eyebrow

"Luffy's craziness, I think?" Lucky Roo offered

Nami snorted "This crew looks for an excuse to party every time" she stated

"Well we are pirates!" Shanks exclaimed with a grin already holding up some sake

"I guess..." Nami agreed taking out her own glass of sake, she brought the glass to her mouth only for it to be snatched away from her.

"No drinks for you today little miss" Benn said in amusement as he gulped down the drink

"After all that trouble I went to steal it from those idiots..." Nami pouted a bit crossing her arms

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed as he stood in front of said girl with a huge bump in his head, "Sing that song!"

"Which song?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow

"The pirate song, you know the one you sang after I promised to not burn anymore books of yours!" Luffy said

"When did that happen?" Shanks asked in interest

"Don't you mean to ask 'who in their right mind would let Luffy near fire?'," Yasopp asked, he hoped Usopp wasn't a headache like Luffy.

"Ah, that song" Nami stated

"Which song?" Shanks, Yasopp and Lucky Roo asked.

"Nami's going to sing?!"

"She can sing?!"

"I thought geeks couldn't sing!"

Nami just shook her head in amusement at their antics before singing the start "_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo," _The red haired pirates all shared a grin as they too sung along

"Ah, binks sake!" Yasopp said in realization

"Who taught you this song little miss?" Benn asked feeling curious

"I heard it somewhere before, a long time ago..." she added the last part to herself sighing in nostalgia

Shanks ruffled her hair as he too joined in the singing along with Luffy but Benn had a certain glint in his eyes.

* * *

_**Chapter End!**_

* * *

_**Zyma-nee-22 :**_

_Oh, she's definitely going to those islands. But not just for fun of course! She's going there to do some business ;)_

**_Manifested Earth :_**

_Thanks for pointing it out for me! Nami totally won't be a Sakura when it comes to love, she's a bit genre savvy at romance so she knows that it would just be a bother to be a Sakura. As for the one love interest thing, I find it boring if someone sticks to only one love interest at the start, I prefer multiple love interest and then having the MC choose who he/she really want to be with, but that's just me._

**Chai Tea :**

Oh, yes. She's planning on meeting them, if not for her own selfish reasons/benefits.

**Animeluver2818 :**

Well I agree on that! But even Luffy could beat a noble considering they don't exactly fight or anything.

**Zaralann :**

Well, we'll see what happens. She'll definitely screw with the nobles though.

**OnepieceZoroOC : **

Well Luffy/Nami moments will come up in later chapters, though it might take a bit of looking underneath before the ship tease becomes obvious.

**NobleFlare:**

Thanks! I also dislike it when someone just puts an OC in the OP story just to have a love interest for someone while not changing things up a bit, well aside from every OC's desire to save Ace. As for Nami's power level, I'm going to balance it out but it's hard not to make someone overpowered 'cause OP is filled with overpowered characters in my opinion. But don't worry, the battles won't be dull just cuz Nami's stronger this time. I'm developing Nami to be a jack of all traits


	14. The Daily Antics

**_A/N : Okay, this chapter focuses on Nami's relationship with the red-haired pirates, Luffy and Makino._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction_**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding, innuendo's etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen _**

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see you... shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_  
_Shuffling shuffling_

_(LMFAO, Party Rock Anthem)_

* * *

"Ara? Where's Shanks, Luffy and the others?" Makino questioned seeing only Nami sitting on a stool busy drawing something.

"Luffy's off visiting the ship, Shanks and the others are having their usual hangover and they didn't want to be a bother to you. Except for Benn, he's just off doing his own thing" Nami answered not batting an eyelash as she continued drawing a chart of Dawn Island

"Oh, can I get you something that's_ not alcoholic _and does not have_ a double entendre for a name_?" Makino pleasantly asked

"Some breast milk please." Nami said hiding her smirk as she could practically feel Makino blushing

"I don't sell that at this bar" Makino said regaining her composure somewhat used to Nami's love for messing with people for the kicks, "Anything else?" she asked

"Do you by any chance have some tangerine juice?" Nami requested

"Ah, yes. I'll go get that right away." Makino said as she turned around to head to the fridge

Nami on the other hand frowned, "Homesick much?" she questioned herself, _The real question is which home do I miss? Can I still consider the house I lived in my previous life my home? _An image of her, Nojiko and Bell-mere eating diner together appeared in her head making her sigh _I wonder when I started considering my house at Cocoyashi island more of a home than my previous home. _

What worried her more was the fact that she's starting to forget things more and more. It all started with simple things like her supposed friends' name, then the password of her phone. But then she started forgetting how her stepdad looks like and now the image of how her mom looks started to fade too making her glad that she drew them and wrote a diary about her previous life.

"Here" Makino said placing the glass filled with juice in front of Nami making sure not to ruin the paper that Nami was drawing on

"Thank you Liquors" Nami thanked

"You're welcome" Makino said, it was apparent that she is now used to her nickname

"Liquors?" Nami asked

"Yes?" Makino inquired

"Do you have a lover?" Nami asked

"N-no" Makino stuttered out, "Why do you insist on asking me that question?" she asked

"Just trying to solve a mystery..." Nami muttered to herself, "No reason" she said in a louder voice putting on an innocent smile

"But while we're talking about my love life, how about yours?" Makino asked going into big sister mode

"I'm eight." Nami retored

"But I had my first crush when I was seven" Makino pointed out

"Know who else is seven? Luffy. And he's blind to romance" Nami said giving an example

"Well girls develop faster than boys" Makino pointed out

"Ah, you're right" Nami admitted remembering that she read that in one of doctor Noko's books, "But I'm not looking to get my heart broken by a useless crush that will never be-" she cut herself off feeling a headache as she remembered about her first crush almost asking her out, it was one of her last memories after all "Forget what I just said" she gritted out _Great, I can stand a no holding back beating from Rex but all it takes to bring me down is a headache._

"You're too negative about love Nami-chan" Makino remarked

"And you're too positive about it Liquors" Nami retorted, "Besides I'm actually a fan of romance when it's realistic and not far fetched. I mean what are the odds that you're going to end up with your first crush? A million to one I tell you."

"But it's still one in a million, no? So it's better than zero" Makino stated

Nami blinked processing the sentence before she sighed in defeat "You won Liquors. Fine, I'll be more open minded about romance. But I really don't have a crush right now" she said

"Good, now that we're talking about a crush...is there any boy back home?" Makino asked with a sly smile

"Nah, they're all wimps." Nami waved off making the older woman deflate a bit

"How about Luffy?" Makino asked seeing an opportunity to play matchmaker

Nami however started laughing her butt off as if she had just heard the best joke ever, which kinda is depending on how you see it. Seriously, having a crush on Luffy? You'll never escape the friendzone.

"What's so funny?" Makino asked in confusion

"N-nothing," Nami wheezed out as her sides hurt a bit "It's just that Luffy doesn't know two shits about romance or anything that has to do with love, sorry for the bad word. The only thing he's in love with is meat and the idea of being a pirate" she explained before falling back out of the stool to continue laughing as she imagined Luffy confessing his love for a random person

Makino was about to open her mouth to argue only to close it with a thoughtful look. Nami was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to notice how this little conversation about crushes was going to change something. Oh, well. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

"Oh? Why's the little miss rolling on the floor?" Benn questioned making the two girls jump in surprise

"Since when did you get here?" Nami questioned raising an eyebrow

"Just now" Benn answered

"Is there something you need?" Makino politely asked

"Ah, we were looking for your special drink to get rid of hangovers?" Benn asked

"I'm sorry, but I'm all out of them." Makino apologized looking really sorry

"I can help with that!" Nami cheerfully said as she rolled up her chart of Dawn Island turning to the adults "I know a special drink for hangovers!"

"How?" Makino found herself asking

"Back at home my teacher can't hold his liquor but ends up drinking as much as you guys do anyways so he often wakes up with hangovers so doctor and I came up with a recipe to heal hangovers as quickly as possible!" Nami explained

"Your teacher is a really bad influence" Benn commented

"Well you guys ain't exactly perfect role models for Luffy,no?" Nami retorted

"Touche" Benn relented

Smirking in victory Nami followed Makino to the fridge so she can whip out the special drink forgetting about her tangerine juice.

* * *

"Minus twenty points" Nami stated

"Why...?" Shanks asked, he tried to yell but the hangover was really killing him

"Your usual voice is gone and replaced with this hangover after effect voice, it's a turn-off!" Nami explained

"This tastes awful!" Yasopp yelled spitting the special drink out cutting off the conversation as Nami turned towards him crossing her arms

"I never said it tasted good" Nami defended seeing the pointed looks of the crew who all had a glass filled with the special drink "I only said it would work fast and get rid of the hangover!"

"She does have a point" Shanks admitted

"No pain no gain, right? Or what the big bad pirates can't handle a little drink?" Nami taunted

"We'll show you!" the more dense members of the crew exclaimed gulping down the drink

_Whoah, that taunt actually worked? _Nami thought to herself in surprise but outside she had a smirk

The members who drank the special drink's face started turning green before the normal color returned making them sigh in relief. "It works!" one of them informed

"You weren't kidding about it working fast..." Yasopp commented, his glass now empty

"Hmph!" Nami huffed crossing her arms as she faced another direction ignoring Yasopp

"Help me" Yasopp muttered to Lucky Roo

"You brought this on yourself" Lucky stated chewing on some meat

"Ne, Benn?" Nami asked

"Yes little miss?" Benn inquired

"Did ya guys find any treasure?" Nami asked

"Do you really think I would tell you of all people little thief?" Benn asked in an amused tone

"Thief? Little old me?" Nami asked in confusion acting innocent

"Hmm, last time we were here I remember seeing a flash of orange at the ship at night and then guess what happened the next day? We found out some of our treasure were missing. Now I wonder who would be capable of stealing from pirates without fear?" Benn mused aloud looking at Nami who had the gal to whistle innocently

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I was cuddling with my pillow, totally fast asleep. It wasn't like I covered the pillow with a blanket to trick Makino into thinking I was there while I was hiding some stuff in my little boat" Nami said

"That sounds awfully specific" Benn pointed out in amusement

"I like details" Nami said puffing her cheeks out

"Oh, stop bullying her. It's our men's fault that a kid managed to steal treasure from our ship" Shanks easily said with a grin joining the conversation

"It makes me really wonder why you lot aren't piss poor" Nami dryly commented

"Well, I manage the finance" Benn said

"That explains a lot" Nami remarked

"Hey!" Shanks yelled offended, "I can spend my money responsibly, I just don't want to!"

"Keep telling yourself that" Nami chuckled

"Oi, Shanks take me out to sea with you!" Luffy demanded joining in the conversation

"Don't be stupid! Not being able to swim is a great weakness!" Shanks stated with a grin messing with Luffy as usual

"But Nami didn't swim when she came here!" Luffy pointed out

"Well Nami knows how to swim in case something happens" Shanks retorted causing Luffy to stick his tongue out at him

"I can teach you how to swim if you want" Nami offered

"Don't bother, Luffy will never get it!" Shanks exclaimed

"Hey!" Luffy yelled

Nami merely shrugged, she really didn't care either way knowing Luffy will be eating a certain fruit sooner or later.

"Speaking of which why did you come here Nami?" Yasopp questioned

"She followed the sea" Shanks dryly answered

"Actually," Nami started with a feline like smile "I chose to come to Dawn Island" she admitted

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Shanks asked

"Did what?" Nami asked with an amused tone

"But why?" Yasopp asked cutting them off

"I had a feeling that this place would be fun to visit, so I followed that feeling. Nothing ulterior there, no?" Nami answered

"A feeling?" Benn asked seemingly interested

Nami nodded "Yeah, besides my teacher gave me a job to do if I ever came here so I decided 'oh, why not?' and grabbed a boat to sail here."

"That's kind of reckless of you ginger" Lucky Roo commented

"I admit, it wasn't a very well thought out plan-"

"Kind of crazy" Yasopp interrupted

"-but it worked!" Nami finished with a grin

"What about your family?" Yasopp questioned

_Does he even have he right to ask me that? _Nami briefly wondered to herself "Bell-mere and Nojiko? They already know I don't like staying at one place" she shrugged

"Bell-mere and Nojiko?" Benn asked

"My foster-mom and my adoptive sister" Nami answered

The men concluded that she was an orphan at that point and decided to change the subject knowing they were threading on thin ice, they didn't want to waste this chance now that Nami seems to be more willing to answer their question.

"What I want to know is how you survived at sea by yourself and managed to get to your destination" Shanks said letting his curios side get the best of him

"Me too!" Luffy added equally interested, he was interested in anything that has to do with the sea actually.

Nami scoffed at them, "I survived at sea when I was a baby during a storm on a small boat, so surviving while I'm eight is nothing" she stated

"Why were you out at sea when you were a baby?" Yasopp asked, his parental side getting the best of him

"Oh, right you guys don't know" Nami realized belatedly

"Know what?" Luffy the ever oblivious asked

"Just a little piece of my past" Nami said in a casual way

"Little? It seems like something bigger" Benn commented

"Depends, it's nothing that interesting really. My home island was attacked by pirates when I was a baby, there was a big battle between pirates and marines. Nojiko found me, Bell-mere found us and took us to her home island. She adopted us, simple as that." Nami explained

"You know it's worrying how you're acting like that isn't a big deal" Yasopp commented

"It isn't, I don't remember what happened so..." Nami trailed off with a shrug

"What's really surprising is how you don't hold a grudge against pirates" Benn noted

Shanks and the others seemed to belatedly react on the part that pirates attacked her home town as they all seemed to tense up a bit waiting for Nami to say that she hates pirates or something except for Shanks who knew better.

"Eh? You hate pirates?" Luffy asked looking at Nami with a frown

Nami for her part didn't show any visible reaction to that statement, "Well..." she started off in a rather reluctant tone "No, not really" she finished in a casual way as if they were talking about the weather

Luffy grinned in relief while the others sighed in relief

"Besides!" Nami started loudly "I'm going to make my future captain into the pirate kind and be the crew's navigator!" she exclaimed, the last part was a bit forced but only Shanks and Benn noticed making them curios

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed in awe

"You talk big of a brat" Yasopp noted, but he too had a smile _I wonder what your dream is Usopp?_

"You'll make it someday, just eat well and get strong!" Lucky Roo encouraged

"Well you're a good navigator already, but being able to navigate only won't get you far" Benn commented

"You and Shanks know well enough that navigating isn't the only thing I can do!" Nami pointed out

"But you're pretty weak right now" Shanks commented not hiding his amused grin, he found out about Nami's dislike at being called weak.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!" Nami exploded in rage

"Dahahahaha! Still priceless seeing you lose your cool!" Shanks laughed

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed finally aware of how amusing it is when the joke's not on you

"At least she has a better chance at being a pirate than you anchor" Shanks commented

"I'LL TOTALLY BECOME A PIRATE!" Luffy yelled in childish rage

Shanks just loved pushing people's buttons, but that was obvious.

"I'm not kidding, I'll show you!" Luffy promised

The crew merely laughed not taking him seriously at all while Nami had an unreadable look.

_Everyone has something they want to do...but what about me? What's my dream? Do I even deserve to have a dream? _She questioned herself

* * *

_**Next chapter preview :**_

"I almost fell for it...the temptation..if it weren't for..."

"It's because honor isn't worth your life, baka."

"You can spill drinks on me, even spit on me. I'll just laugh about it. But If you dare to hurt my friends... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"Idiot! If you don't have the strength to back up your words than you shouldn't talk!"

"Know what I hate? People like..."

"Unlike you I do listen to Shanks..."

"Next time I see you, I want to hear what _your _dream is"

"Yeah, those two are going to go far"

"I don't think I'll be switching crews"

* * *

_**Manifested Earth : **Good to see you're not going to drop the story over the romance bit *sighs in relief*, thanks for pointing the wearily part out to me._

**_Zyma-nee-22 : _**_Yeah, I wanted to add the diary bit just to show that Ashley's life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows even if she was content with it. I wanted to add a little more depth to Ashley and I didn't want to make her past overly tragic or anything but still a bit dark._

**_Chai Tea :_**_ And bonus twenty points if their eyes give out a nice contrast ;)_

**_Zaralann :_**_ Ohh, that song! I haven't even thought of that. I'll have to see about that.._

**_davycrockett100 :_**_ Thanks_

**_QuirkyKit :_**_ I know right! Am I the only one who noticed that this happens a lot to female characters in shonen? Anyways I also agree that Nami needed more build, her navigating skills are awesome but most of her fights were average at best. She'll meet Ace and Sabo, and she'll travel to other islands so don't worry about that bit._

**_NobleFlare : _**_How long exactly is long? (I'll try to work on it)_


	15. Inherited Will (Part one)

**_A/N : Okay, this chapter focuses on Nami's relationship with the red-haired pirates, Luffy and Makino._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Nami nor One Piece nor any other shows I mention in this fiction_**

**_Warning :Spoilers, insanity, sarcasm, fan girling, emo-brooding, innuendo's etc are prone to appear depending on my mood, you have been warned_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen _**

_"Life's all about farewells", someone once said those words. But if that's all there is, then why did we meet to begin with?_

_All people are travelers, who meet and part in a never ending cycle. Each time they gain memories and new guiding lights_

_Come on, don't you look at me with those tearful eyes of yours._

_Let me see your smile, I know that I'll see you again, someday, somewhere out there. Believe in the power of fate to bring us together._

_I know that I'll see you again someday, so until then, don't you ever forget about me._

_It's a promise!_

_(AKB0048, Yasusoku Yo)_

* * *

_"I'm not kidding, I'll show you!" Luffy promised_

It was strange how Shanks and the red haired pirates didn't see the next event coming, of course Nami did courtesy of Luffy telling her himself about how exactly he was going to prove himself while Nami merely humored him by suggesting blood oaths, eye deal and things like that. In the end Luffy settled for stabbing himself under his left eye like Nami insisted. (Though he still didn't know why Nami insisted)

So here the two were on Shanks' ship. Nami at the deck with her stolen camera to take pictures and a first aid kit while Luffy stood on top of the ship's figurehead with a dagger, courtesy of Nami in his hands.

"I'm not joking this time! I've had enough, I'll prove it for you all to see!" Luffy declared holding up Nami's dagger

Nami merely flashed a photo of Luffy without saying anything.

"Dahahaha! Go for it!" Shanks encouraged "Let's see what you're gonna do!"

"You're a real case, y'know?" Nami muttered to herself shooting a glance at the yonko

"Luffy's going to do something stupid again?" Yasopp questioned standing next to Nami

"If you count proving himself by inflicting injury on himself something stupid, then yes" Nami answered, _I missed breakfast for this? _She questioned herself

Luffy then stabbed himself under his left eye with the dagger making the whole crew go into panic

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Shanks yelled

Nami took some quick photos for some blackmail material and her album before pocketing her camera and walking towards Luffy who was clutching his injury in pain yet willing himself not to cry. She sighed at the younger boy wondering why main characters always had to worry the people that care about them by doing something reckless as she placed first aid kit next to Luffy.

"Okay Luffy, get your hand out of the way or you might infect the injury with your bacteria. I'm sure you didn't even clean your hands after you went to the bathroom yesterday." she ordered through half lidded eyes going into doctor mode

"I did clean them yesterday!" Luffy protested but nonetheless removed his hand with a pout

"How about today?" Nami questioned opening the kit

"...no" Luffy confessed glancing away, his pout still on.

"Hmm, you should learn to clean your hands" Nami stated grabbing a bottle and some cotton balls, she dabbed a cotton ball with the liquid that was in the bottle and then grabbed Luffy's chin forcing him to look up

"Pirates don't clean their hands!" Luffy exclaimed

"Well good thing you're not a pirate yet, no? This is going to sting a little" Nami warned as she dabbed the cotton on the bleeding injury

"Ouch!" Luffy winced but Nami had a firm hold on his chin

"Now to close the injury..." Nami muttered as she licked her dry lips before going back to the kit deciding to sew the injury just like canon!Luffy had it

She grabbed her roll of black thread and needle already prepared, the only thing left was to sew the injury closed so she dabbed another cotton ball on Luffy's injury for good measure before sewing it back up "There," she said cutting the thread then letting him go with a grin reverting back to normal Nami "Now you look more like a pirate!" she happily said putting the thread and needle back

Luffy returned her grin "Really?" he asked

"Of course, I'd never lie to _you _Luffy" Nami assured with a soft smile

"Wow..." the two heard causing their attention to go back on the red haired pirates

"It seems the little miss who's only _eight _years old managed to keep a calm head and treat Luffy while this crew full of _grown men _panicked and ran around like headless chickens" Benn commented sending the grown men a pointed look

The crew had the gal to look sheepish but didn't object knowing he was right

"Since when did you know first aid ginger?" Lucky Roo asked

"How does she even know first aid? Are books really that amazing?" Yasopp questioned because if it is he really needs to start reading books

Nami just shook her head at them "This is just some basic stuff I learned under my village's doctor" she answered

"Navigating, medical knowledge, drawing, dagger, guns and swordsmanship..." Shanks counted on his finger, "Is there something else under your sleeves?" he asked in a sarcastic manner

"Well I can play poker too, if that counts" Nami shrugged

"I'm sure the little miss would learn something new just to mess with you captain" Benn said in amusement

Nami nodded at him with a smile "You know me so well!"

"Well now time to go to the bar!" a random crew member declared

"Yeah!" most of the crew agreed,

* * *

"Let's drink up and celebrate!"

"To Luffy's craziness, Nami's medical skills and our awesomeness!"

Nami sweat dropped at the partying crew "You guys look for every single little thing to party about, huh?" she questioned in amusement bringing up some stolen sake to her mouth, she managed to take one sip before Benn took it away from her making her pout

"You're still underage little miss" he chuckled in amusement

"What are you my dad or something?" Nami grumbled

"Or something" Benn answered

"That wasn't-, oh forget it" Nami said rolling her eyes at Benn as he made his way to the rookies of his crew, probably to make sure they did their chores

"Shishishi! It didn't hurt one bit!" Luffy said earning Nami's attention

Nami sweat dropped seeing the tears welling up at his eyes "And that's probably why you're on the verge of crying" she snarked

"Liar! Don't do anything so stupid again!" Shanks yelled before turning to Nami "And don't stand by letting him do something stupid!"

"That's great advice" Nami merely stated knowing full well that even if she tried Luffy would manage to do something stupid, in fact preventing Luffy from doing something would be a miracle or maybe even as tough as going against gods

"I'm not afraid of pain at all, next time bring me to sea with you Shanks! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy urged

"You can't handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" Shanks declared with a mocking laugh

"As long as he stays on the ship he'll be fine, you know? It's not like there's any other jobs Luffy can do besides being a pirate" Nami pointed out

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, "I've been training a lot, my punches are like pistol!"

"Wow pistol, really?" Shanks asked in a drawl bored tone

"Hey, what kind of tone is that?!" Luffy yelled at him

"Well to be fair, the name is a bit unoriginal" Nami stated

"You're the one who came up with it!" Luffy yelled at her

"I never said I was creative now did I?" Nami retorted puffing out her cheeks, "Besides you could just ask Shanks' crew to vouch for you" she pointed out

Luffy merely stared at her making her click her tongue "It means let them convince Shanks into letting you go" she explained noting how Luffy's mouth dropped into an 'o'

"Hey, that's a good idea!" one of the crew members exclaimed with the others nodding in agreement

"Well, then next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place" Shanks stated

"We've said enough! Let's drink!" they all exclaimed turning away

"Hey! What kind of friends are you?!" Luffy yelled at them

Nami merely chuckled in amusement at the scene sharing a glance with Shanks, seeing the mischief in his eyes she nodded. She is his partner in crime for trolling Luffy after all.

"The most important thing is that you're too young, wait at least ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea" Shanks casually said as Nami grabbed the glass in front of him

"Darn it Shanks! Let me tell you, I'm not a kid anymore!" Luffy yelled with a tick on his head

"Forget about Shanks and drink some juice Luffy" Nami said handing Luffy the glass filled with juice

"Okay, thanks!" Luffy thanked with a grin happily downing the drink making Nami and Shanks laugh

"Kyahahaha!" Nami laughed throwing her head back in amusement as Shanks also let out his unique laugh "Dahahahaha!

Nami let out a shriek as she fell from her stool closing her eyes, but before she fell Shanks caught her and made her sit on his lap. She nodded in thanks with a blush not trusting her voice just yet but the captain merely grinned and ruffled her hair. "Plus fifty points..." she muttered making him chuckle

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy yelled at Nami who stuck her tongue out at him making him walk away in anger

"It's fun to mess with him" Nami stated as she and Shanks stared at Luffy

"His reactions are to die for" Shanks agreed

The two fell into a comfortable silence in sharing their joy of messing with Luffy or in Nami's case messing with people in general. They watched as Luffy and Benn talked about something before Luffy loudly said "I don't understand! Shanks and Nami both take me for an idiot!"

"Can't swim!" Nami and Shanks said in unison trying but failing in not laughing

"Captain, Nami-chan you two seem happy as always" Makino noted with a closed eye smile

"Yep!" Nami chirped

"Making fun of him is our joy" Shanks stated as if it was a fact while Nami nodded in agreement both radiating happiness causing Luffy to point at them giving Benn a deadpan look "They _really _are very happy..." Benn agreed with a deadpan

"Luffy, would you like to eat something?" Makino questioned politely, "You too of course Nami..." she added looking at the ginger head

"Okay, I'll pay you with my treasure!" Luffy readily accepted while Nami shook her head politely declining the offer

"What treasure? You're lying again" Shanks drawled out

"When Luffy becomes a pirate he's going to pay Liquors with the treasure he finds or at least that's the plan. He'll probably get caught up in the adventure and forget or something..." Nami shrugged leaning back using Shanks as a pillow with a very creepy smile which the others just saw as a sweet smile, her eyes dropping a bit

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed

"Hahaha, I'll be waiting" Makino laughed as she turned to go get the food

Nami let out a yawn "Damn...this isn't the time for a catnap..." she muttered to herself looking on as Luffy and Shanks talked to each other, she couldn't hear what they were saying because she simply tuned them out

_It's almost time for me to leave..._She thought to herself before letting out a sigh "Time sure flies..." she said aloud tuning the noises back in glancing around the room, her eyes landing on a small treasure box, _That's...the.._she didn't finish her line of thought as she jumped off of Shanks lap muttering an excuse about going to the bathroom, when Shanks continued talking to Luffy she made her way to the treasure box.

She glanced around the room noting how no one was watching before opening the box to see the rubber fruit in all its glory, she felt her heart beat faster and felt as if time just stopped. It was just her and the fruit, the _very_ powerful fruit. She gulped, _A devil fruit right in front of me..._She couldn't resist as she made a move to grab the fruit

After all she really needed the fruit, she could either keep it for herself or sell it. If she sold the fruit Bell-mere's life was guaranteed and they could stop living in poverty for quite awhile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." a voice stated making Nami blink, no longer was it just her and the fruit. She glanced to her left with a blank look to see Benn with an unreadable expression

"This isn't something I can let you steal" Benn stated closing the treasure box

"Rubber doesn't suit me anyway..." Nami drawled out in annoyance turning away to head back to Shanks and Luffy.

She was annoyed at herself, here she was talking about only idiots wanting to steal the fruit on purpose to prevent Luffy from eating it while she herself who supposedly knew better tried to steal the fruit. She ignored how her hands trembled in fear of herself for trying to steal something that rightfully belonged to her first friend without second thought.

She stood in front of Shanks with a bored look not bothering to act cheerful before climbing back onto Shanks' lap wondering what would make her want to steal the fruit. But she already knew the answer. She was tempted into stealing it.

_The temptation was so strong...if it wasn't for Benn.._she shuddered not wanting to think about what would happen if Benn hadn't stop her.

* * *

A loud slam snapped Nami awake, she blinked rubbing her eyes concluding that she must have fell asleep somehow turning to look at the person who arrived instantly recognizing him. "It's show time, huh..." she muttered to herself observing his movements through half lidded eyes.

_Can't remember his name, he wasn't that important after all. Just an arrogant bandit who kept announcing that he's a killer to the whole wide world with a bounty of about lower than Luffy's first one. In the end he was just a coward who gets eaten._

"Hehe, so this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen them, they look pretty dumb to me" the mountain bandit said blissfully unaware of just which crew exactly he insulted

"So does you're face..." Nami mumbled under her breath in annoyance at the man _It's his damn fault that Shanks is gonna lose his arm..._

Higuma merely walked over to the counter next to Shanks and Nami with an arrogant look "We're bandits" he stated rubbing his chin with an arrogant grin

_Who cares? _Nami thought rolling her eyes

"We don't want any trouble, we just came here to buy ten barrels of sake" Higuma explained

"I'm so sorry, but we're out of sake" Makino informed in an apologetic tone

"Oh? Then what are they drinking? Water?" Higuma asked glancing at the pirates

"It's sake" Makino confirmed "But it's all we have..." she explained

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished up all the sake here, sorry about that." Shanks apologized sheepishly making Nami sigh at his very unique behavior for a pirate "Here," Shanks said holding up a bottle of sake "If you don't mind take the last bottle" he offered

Higuma looked at the bottle with disdain before swiftly punching it causing the bottle to shatter into pieces and the liquid to fall on Shanks and Nami who both didn't even flinch. Everyone in the bar looked on in stunned silence while Nami had to fight off the pout on her face, _Mom__'s going to have my ass for coming home with an alcohol smelling shirt. Maybe I should replace it? But that would be a waste of money..._

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me lightly! One bottle isn't enough!" Higuma exclaimed in annoyance making Nami blink

She just noticed how her hair is wet, her eyes following a drop of sake which flew from her hair onto the floor. "Ah, the floor's all wet now..." she mumbled just at the same time that Shanks said "Uh no, now the floor's all wet..."

"See this?" Higuma asked holding up a wanted poster

"It's a bounty?" Nami questioned staring at the picture

"Exactly, know what it means little girl?" Higuma asked

Nami's face turned into a thoughtful look as she squinted her eyes at the picture, before her eyes widened making Higuma grin and Benn sigh "Your twin brother is a wanted man! That's why you wanted sake, so you could celebrate, right?" she questioned making some sweat drop while the others look at her as if she was insane

"No, try again" Higuma said, his arrogant face twitching in annoyance "I'll give you a hint, it's me"

"Hmm..." Nami thoughtfully hummed before she gave a mock gasp which only the red haired pirates picked up on "I've read an article about you before in the news! It said you killed about sixty? No, fifty six people in total and now you've got an eight million bounty on your head!" she said in mock fear inwardly laughing knowing that she's mingled with more dangerous *cough*red-haired-pirates*cough* before

Higuma nodded pleased that his infamous reputation is known even by a little brat not knowing that Nami made the whole thing up "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle well" he arrogantly said not noticing Shanks putting Nami on the stool

He placed his straw-hat on top of Nami's head ignoring the confused look Nami gave him as he crouched down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass

"Sorry about this Makino, do you have a mop?" the captain asked

"Ah..no it's alright, I'll clean it up!" Makino assured

Higuma drew his sword making Nami who already knew what he was going to do dive forward just as he hit the counter to avoid getting cut. "Well it seems since you enjoy cleaning you can do it more now" he said turning away to leave "Later you bunch of chickens"

"Are you alright captain?" Makino asked in concern turning to Nami too "How about you Nami-chan? Did any of you two get hurt?" she asked glancing between the two

"No, I'm fine" the two said in unison

Nami then chuckled "That was funny!" she exclaimed just as the crew started laughing

"Ahahah! Our captain looked so silly!"

"He fixed you up good captain!"

"The big bad mountain bandit had me shaking...of laughter!" Nami said throwing her head back to laugh just as Shanks started laughing as well

"Why are you all laughing?!" Luffy yelled silencing everyone as he walked to stand in front of Nami and Shanks with an enraged look "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him! So what if he had more people? Who laughs after getting picked on?! You're not a man nor a pirate either!" he yelled

"Look," Shanks started "I know how you're feeling but it was just a bottle of sake, there's no need to get worked up" he stated trying to calm the seven year old down

"Yeah, it's not like what's his name bandit hurt anyone or something" Nami added but then blinked at the look Luffy sent her

Anger, hurt and betrayal? It made her flinch, she didn't want him to feel as if she was taking sides or anything because real friends are always honest with you, right? So erasing the shocked and hurt look on her own face she gave him an annoyed look "With that attitude you'll never be a pirate" she coolly said making everyone freeze in surprise, Nami would often mess with or make fun of Luffy but she'd never tell him something like that in that cold tone

Luffy also looked shocked before retorting "I'm more of a pirate than these prideless people!" he said referring to the red haired crew

"Oh really? All I see is a brat. A little brat like you who's always hot-headed will get his nakama killed someday when you face tougher opponents! And all because of what? Honor? Don't fuck with me! Those things aren't worth your life...! What do you think pirates are, saints? Ha! That's just some childish outlook you've got there anchor boy. Let me tell you the truth. Pirates are no fucking saints, they just do what they want when they feel like it without following any rules. You however seem to have them confused with marines!" Nami berated in anger feeling bitter at how Luffy just insulted Shanks

Oh, she knew he would figure this out sooner or later and become the awesome Luffy that was shown in the manga and anime but she wouldn't stand for his tantrum. Heck, she wouldn't stand for anyone's reasonless tantrums. She panted a bit out of breath glaring at Luffy just daring him to say otherwise, said person just looked stunned before returning with his own glare.

"I don't care what you think idiot!" Luffy yelled turning around to leave

"Nice comeback anchor boy" Nami insulted

Shanks who was too baffled to say anything up until then made a move to grab Luffy's arm planning on making the two reconcile "Oh, c'mon Luffy don't go Nami didn't-"

"I don't want to see you again, coward!" Luffy yelled in a stubborn tone

"Well Shanks isn't the one who's running away!" Nami retorted in anger stomping out of the bar knowing already that they'll discover that Luffy ate the fruit, but she didn't care. She needed to just calm down, she already knew it was idiotic of her for getting into an argument with Luffy over something so stupid!

_But why did I argue with him over that? I've never gotten into an argument with anyone back home! _She wondered to herself both annoyed at Luffy for bringing out the childish side of her and at Shanks for losing his arm later

She huffed walking away with no destination in mind gripping on the hat on her head

* * *

"It's bad that he ate the fruit but there's something more important you guys are forgetting!" Yasopp informed

"What?" Luffy asked as everyone turned to the sniper

"Nami" Lucky Roo informed with Yasopp nodding along

"Oh, right. You messed up Luffy" Shanks deadpanned at the boy

Luffy for his part merely looked angry "Like I care about that traitor!" he huffed crossing his arms

"When did she betray you?" Benn asked

"She sided with _him_" Luffy pointed at Shanks making everyone sweat drop

"She wasn't siding with anyone, she was just giving her opinion" Benn pointed out

"She chose Shanks over me! She's not my friend, she's Shanks'!" Luffy raged

"Oi, she thinks highly of you..." Shanks finally said "You're her first friend after all and isn't she your first friend?" he asked

"Was" Luffy corrected

"Are you going to end your friendship with Nami-chan over something so small?" Makino asked with a disapproving look

Luffy merely kept quiet giving them the silent treatment

Makino sighed "Captain, you handle Nami-chan and I'll handle Luffy, alright?"


	16. Rewrite

_**Author's Note: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**_

_**This is merely a notice.**_

_**I've decided to rewrite this story, and basically just fix a lot of things that made me cringe when I re-read it. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I could have done way better with this story.**_

_**So if you're (maybe) still interested in this story, I've already posted up the first chapter of the rewrite. **_

_**"Waves and Ripples" (new name of the story)**_

**_Oh, and sorry for not saying anything about this story in a long time. _**

**_-jokergirl2001_**


End file.
